El brillo en su mirar
by marie.cutler.71
Summary: Cuando Emma Swan trae de vuelta a Marian, Regina nunca se imagino que a partir de ahí su felicidad iba a cambiar. Ella ya no puede con su sufrimiento y poco a poco ella se extingue sin dejar nada, Emma solo ruega por volver a ver el brillo en su mirar.
1. Su Corazon

Su Corazón

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando Regina dejo de vivir….  
Bueno, no literalmente, pero ya no tenia un motor lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla sentirse viva y amada.  
Su hijo prefería a su madre "Emma" y a sus abuelos, para colmo lo que vino rematar todo lo que la orillo a dejar de existir fue el regreso de Marian y que Robin (Su supuesto amor verdadero) volviera con ella, olvidando todo lo que juntos habían forjado con cariño y amor mutuo.

4 Dias Antes

 _Granny`s_

 **Marian**  
\- Ella es un Monstruo -  
(Tomando a Roland y llevárselo adentro de Granny`s)

Regina quiera en ese momento hacer algo

Nadie la apoyo ni la defendió, solo se quedaron parados viendo como todo lo que estaba haciendo, ese esfuerzo por ser mejor se esfumaba hacia la nada.

 **Henry** **  
**\- No puede hacerse malvada otra vez, esta haciendo n esfuerzo y ha llegado muy lejos-

 **Emma**  
\- No chico, no lo hará-

Emma trato de seguirla pero la persuadieron de darle espacio, mas sin embargo eso fue lo que causo lo que venia mas adelante.

 _Casa de Regina_

Pensamientos de Regina  
\- Porque me pasa esto a mi, solo quiero amar y ser amada, pero todo esta en mi contra-  
(paseaba en el hall de su casa como león enjaulado)

\- Salvar una vida para arruinar la mía, no es posible, de entre tantas personas ¿Porque ella?-  
(Sentada en el sofá, agarrando su cabeza con sus manos)

Regina se para del sofá para tomarse una sidra de manzana, pero para ella no es suficiente, así que empezó a tomar vodka, después ron, y por ultimo tequila. Lo que hizo que empezara a pensar cosas bizarras como irreales acerca de su futuro, el cual ya no tenia tan seguro.  
Cuando todas las bebidas acabaron, empezó a buscar entre las gavetas del bar y de la cocina, no encontró nada, así que hizo aparecer unas cuantas "CAJAS" mas de tequila.  
Caminando descalza hacia su cuarto empezó a pensar sin claridad alguna que pasaría si ella no estuviera sintiendo toda esa tristeza y amargura en su corazón. Así que para no sentir (aparte que ya no sentía nada por lo borracha que estaba) saco su corazón de un jalón y lo vio detenidamente, viendo que la oscuridad que había en el años atrás ya no estaba, mas sin embargo empezaba a estar sin luz.  
Dejo su corazón a un lado de ella y buscando algo en donde guardarlo se encontró con unas pastillas, que tiempo atrás Whale le receto después de su encuentro con Tamara.  
Decidir tomarse unas dos pastillas con el tequila y se echo en su cama, dejando caer el corazón al suelo.

Parecía mas un fantasma que un ser humano, con la mirada perdida, así se quedo en la cama.

 _Casa de los Charming_

 **Henry**  
\- Mama crees que puedas volver a marcarle por favor-

 **Emma**  
\- Lo intentare de nuevo, aunque no creo que me conteste, esta enojada conmigo-

Emma empezó a marcar el numero de Regina y solo escucho

-El teléfono que esta marcando, no esta disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio-

Emma colgó haciendo una mueca a Henry de total fracaso.

Durante los dos siguientes días Henry le pedía a Emma que le intentara marcar a su mama, pero sin éxito, Emma empezaba a desesperarse por lo que sucedía.

Mientras caminaban hacia el Granny´s Henry vio que su familia no le ponía mucha atención a la situación de Regina.

 **Henry**

 **-** Abuelo puedes prestarme tu teléfono, quiero marcarle a mi mama, no he sabido nada de ella en estos días-

 **David**  
-Claro ten-

David le dio su movil para que Herny hablara con Regina, mientras Emma y Snow seguían caminando tratando de no despertar a Neal.

Emma  
\- Crees que estoy haciendo mal, el no ir a verla-

Snow  
\- Emma ella necesita espacio para pensar y la verdad no querrás estar cerca de ella en estos instantes-

Emma  
\- Pero me siento responsable de lo sucedido, se supone que debo traer a todos su final feliz, y creo que solo a ella no puedo dárselo, se lo estoy haciendo demasiado complicado-

Snow toma a su hija en un tierno abrazo, hasta que Henry las alcanza y les menciona que el celular de su madre sigue en las mismas.

Henry  
\- Mama no me contesta-

Dijo Henry triste y decepcionado, todavía mas cuando su familia no le ponían la importancia debida a la situación en curso.

Mientras en casa de Regina, ella seguía en la cama, no se movía, a excepción de ir al baño, no había comido nada y ya habían pasado mas de 3 días, ni siquiera sabia si era de día o de noche, solo le importaba que no se le acabaran las pastillas ni el tequila, hasta que se aburrió del todo, ni siquiera el tequila ya le hacia efecto y mucho menos las pastillas, ya no lloraba, solo era una sombra de la Regina que existía hace varios días.

Han pasado 4 días y Henry estaba desesperado por no saber nada de su madre y la indiferencia de TODOS los Charming´s, con la excusa que necesitaba espacio ellos empezaban a dejar todo eso como un asunto olvidado.  
Estando en la cocina, todos listos para cenar, Henry se levanto y arrojo el plato en el fregadero.

 **Emma**  
\- Henry que te pasa-

Neal empezó a llorar

 **Henry**  
\- No puedo creer que después de todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo mi madre por cambiar, simplemente ustedes se olvidan de ella. Que no es su lema de héroes, que entre ustedes se ayudan, ella es una héroe.

 **David**  
-Calma chico ella solo….

 **Henry**  
\- Si ya se…. necesita tiempo, pero han pasado 4 días y no he sabido nada de ella.

Esa se paro de su lugar tomado a Henry entre sus brazos

 **Emma**  
\- Perdonanos, pero sabes muy bien como es Regina-

Emma mentalmente se empezó a preocupar el hecho de que ya pasaron 4 días y ella no se había dado cuenta. Henry empezó a llorar y Emma seco sus lagrimas diciendo…

 **Emma**  
\- Que te parece si vamos ahora a verla-

Henry feliz acepto la idea, aparte de que estaba pensando que estaría haciendo su mama, creía que probablemente esta por empezar a cenar.

 **Henry**  
\- Muy bien, vamos-

Toda la familia Charming fue a verla, David no confiaba en que estuviera bien y que empezaran algún tipo de discusión. Llegaron a la casa y se veía toda oscura, Henry de inmediato penso que estaría en su despacho, así que correo con su llave en mano para abrir la puerta seguida de Emma que batallo para seguirle el paso.  
Para sorpresa la puerta estaba abierta, Henry extrañado ante la situación miro a Emma de forma que esta se empezó a preocupar demasiado.  
El reloj de la torre empezó a sonar, marcando las diez de la noche y en vez de la melodía de costumbre, empezó a sonar una canción demasiado triste, que todos en Storybrooke se detuvieron y empezaron a escuchar.

Gold en su tienda salir corriendo de ahí mirando el reloj y después hacia la dirección de la casa de Regina.  
Las hadas preocupadas empezaron a reunirse e ir a la biblioteca, buscando algo.

Mientras tanto Emma empujo a Henry hacia a tras con Snow, David entro primero tapándose la nariz del olor tan fuerte que había.

 **Emma**  
\- Henry por tu seguridad quédate lado de Snow por favor, no sabemos que paso ahí adentro, pero el olor es muy fuerte y asqueroso, ok.-

 **Henry**  
\- ¿Le paso algo?

 **Emma**  
\- No lo se chico, deja que David y yo averiguemos-

 _Tienda de Gold_

 **Gold**

Belle es necesario salir de inmediato a casa de Regina, presiento que algo no esta bien-

Belle  
\- Crees que el sonido del reloj este conectado ha Regina-

Pregunto con una mirada de desconcierto

 **Gold**  
\- Ella creo Storybrooke y créeme que algo le pasa a ella, si no ese reloj no sonara tan triste como lo hizo hoy-

 _Casa de Regina_

David y Emma entraron a la casa. Emma busco el interruptor de la luz y lo que vio le pareció lo mas impactante que había visto y mas en casa de Regina; botellas tiradas, los muebles sin sacudir, todo lleno de tierra, comida en la mesa echada a perder.  
Emma se movió a la cocina cerrado el refrigerador.

Subieron con cuidado hacia el segundo piso, hasta la habitación de Regina, lo que vio Emma la paralizo completamente y solo David pudo agárrale en el aire cuando esta se desvanecía, la tomo de los brazos y fue cuando el también vio, una Regina tirada en la cama con la misma ropa que la noche en que la dejaron de ver. Emma estaba de rodillas y solo pudo ponerse muy a duras penas ponerse de pie del impacto que fue verla en ese estado.

Había botellas y restos de pastillas por todos lados, el olor era a manzana empezando a echarse a perder, fue cuando Emma percibio el olor que corrió hacia la cama y miro a Regina, tenia los ojos abiertos pero sin ningún destello de luz. David se aproximo hacia la mesita cuando sino que su pie empujaba algo hacia abajo de la cama de Regina, echándose para atrás, Emma vio el reflejo que tuvo su padre, David con la mano en la boca empezó a llorar, y fue cuando Emma ya no pudo mas.

Se agacho a ver que era lo que a David asunto y fue en ese momento cuando Emma callo de rodillas, no importando que hubiera abajo de sus rodillas. Tomo el corazón de Regina sin brillo.  
Seguía latiendo muy apenas pero el brillo que había Emma visto en los corazones anteriormente, no estaba.

Miro a Regina y solo pudo acostarse a lado de ella y llorar, hundiéndose en la cabellera de Regina, abrazándola y suplicando que no se muriera, pero Regina ya no estaba. (no del todo)

David salir inmediatamente de la casa diciendo a Snow que se llevara a Henry a casa y que preparara todo para que los alcanzaran en el Hospital. Henry no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, solo se dejo llevar por el momento de confusión que estaba pasando.  
Gold llego con Belle y viendo lo que pasaba salir corriendo hacia dentro de la casa, dejando atrás a Belle. Cuando llego el mismísimo Oscuro se impacto también al ver la escena que tenia enfrente.

Emma seguir pegada a Regina, suplicándole que la perdonara.

 **Emma**  
\- Regina por favor, no nos dejes, tienes un hijo que cuidar y ver crecer, no me importa que te enojes conmigo y que me digas que soy una niña, es mas quisiera que me lo dijeras, por favor, Regina…

Emma empezó a besar las mejillas de Regina  
-…. se que no soy la mejor, pero….. déjame demostrarte que puedo traerte tu final feliz, que sientas que eres amada….

Los ojos de Regina terminaron por perder cualquier insignificante brillo, ni la luz de la luna que se asomaba por la ventana podía reflejarse en la mirada de Regina.

Cuando Gold bajo tenia una lagrima en la mejilla, fue cuando Henry (mirando desde el auto) Belle enfrente de el y de David, supieron que lo que había sucedido cambiaría la vida de ellos.

Emma puso e corazón de Regina en un cofre que estaba en la mesita de noche.  
Cargo a Regina sin ningún esfuerzo, bajo con ella y el cofre.

Cuando salió de la casa vio a Gold, a Belle y a David.

 **Emma**  
\- Tengo que salvarla -

Fue todo lo que dijo…


	2. Solo ellas dos

Subieron rápidamente al carro de Gold, rumbo al hospital, Gold había insistido en llevarla a su tienda pero Emma prefería que la viera Whale y ver en que condición estaba, pero para ser sinceros la condición de Regina era de lo mas preocupante que había visto Emma.

Dejaron a Gold en su tienda para recoger algunas cosas e investigar lo sucedido, Belle se fue con David y Emma al Hospital.  
Llegando al hospital Belle se encargo del carro mientras David cargaba a Regina y Emma corría a pedir ayuda a las enfermeras.

Emma sentir que la sangre se le iban a los talones, no sabia que hacer, su desesperación, su miedo y sentido de culpabilidad hacían que Emma se desesperara en lo mas mínimo.

Whale no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, una Regina pálida, con un mínimo de pulso. Inmediatamente la subieron a la camilla y se la llevaron a observación.

Emma no dejaba de moverse en la silla, desesperada por que los escasos minutos que pasaban para ella parecían mas que horas, una eternidad.  
Ruby llego corriendo cuando se entero, viendo a Emma totalmente devastada, solo se limito a sentarse junto a ella y empezar a tranquilizarla.  
Robin se entero por Gold de que Regina estaba en el hospital, el Ladron había ido a la tienda a regresar algo que Gold le había prestado. Gold le explico lo que había pasado y fue con el al hospital, inmediatamente cuando llegaron Emma sitio un poco de esperanza al ver a Robin, mas sin embargo algo de miedo, ya que a Regina le iba a recordar todo lo que paso, y ella sabia que Regina era muy emocional.

 **Robin**  
\- ¿Donde esta Regina?

Dijo exaltado

 **Emma** **  
**\- Están realizándole algunos estudios-

Menciono cabizbaja.

 **Robin**  
\- Crees que me dejen verla-

 **Emma**  
-No lo se-

le dijo desanimada y con los ojos llorosos

Whale sale del cuarto donde estaba Regina sumamente desconcertado.

Whale  
\- No les voy a mentir, la situación de Regina es complicada, esta con vida pero es como si su alma ya no estuviera con ella-

 **Emma**  
\- ¿Eso que significa?

Respondió limpiándose una lagrima de su mejilla 

**Whale**

 **-** Creo que Regina no tiene ganas de vivir-

Robin pregunta esperanzado

 **Robin**  
\- Crees que puedo pasar a verla-

 **Whale**  
\- Tengo que advertirte que ella ya no es la misma-

 **Robin**  
\- No importa, creo que se lo debo-

Whale llevo a Robin hacia la habitación, el corazón de Emma latía a mil por hora, y solo pudo quedarse atrás de la puerta viendo todo lo que pasaba.  
Robin beso a Regina y Emma vio todo con cierto rencor, a lado estaba Whale.

 **Whale** **  
**\- Espero que un beso de Amor Verdadero funcione-

Emma no apartaba la vista de lo que estaba sucediendo, y cuando Robin se despego de los labios de Regina…. nada paso.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos pensando que funcionaria, pero nada sucedió. Robin salió de la habitación en total desconcierto. Emma se armo de valor y entro a la habitación, y en total silencio se sentó a un lado tomando la mano de Regina, no sabia que hacer, estaba pensando al mil por hora, sin darse cuenta se acostó a lado de Regina acunándola contra su pecho, se sentía tan miserable y se reprochaba por lo que ella provoco.  
Hubo un momento en que ella empezó a desahogarse y a llorar como nunca no había hecho: con sentimiento de impotencia. Cuando descargo todo lo que tenia dentro, miro a Regina y se sorprendió al verla como se sujetaba a ella, y decidió quedarse ahí toda noche.  
Solo ellas dos. 


	3. Recuerdos

Emma se había quedado profundamente dormida, es mas, se sintió tan bien durmiendo a lado de Regina y sentir que la estaba protegiendo que no se había dado cuenta que Henry estaba en el sillón viendo a sus dos madres juntas en un abrazo necesitado.  
Emma reacciono al sentir la mano de Henry sobre su brazo, el también se había acostado a lado con ellas.

 **Emma**  
\- Henry ¿que haces aquí?, no se supone que debes de estar en la escuela-

 **Henry**  
\- Quería verla, nadie me había dicho como estaba, ademas me necesita-

 **Emma**  
\- Venga vamos a levantarnos-

Pero Emma no pudo, el agarre de Regina era muy fuerte, intento todo lo posible, pero Regina tenia su mano fuertemente agarrad a su blusa.

 **Henry**  
\- Mama traes tu camiseta de tirantes abajo?-

 **Emma**  
\- Claro -

 **Henry**  
\- Entonces quítate la blusa y déjasela-

Emma sin pensarlo dos veces dejo su blusa en manos de Regina.

 **Emma**  
-Anda vámonos, tienes que ir a la escuela-

Caminando hacia la salida del hospital Emma vio como Gold y las hadas estaban discutiendo en un salón viendo varios libros y como Gold desesperado caminaba de un lado a otro.

 _Salón del Hospital_ _  
_  
 **Blue**  
\- Tenemos que averiguar como nos afecta la ausencia de la magia de Regina-

 **Gold**  
\- Querida ella creo Storybrooke con sentimiento y emoción, claro…. no fue con intenciones buenas, pero ahora ante la ausencia de estos, tiene que haber algún tipo de repercusión-

 **Blue**

Necesitamos entonces devolverle su alma-

 **Gold**  
\- Exacto, aunque vino el Sr. Hood y su beso no funciono-

 **Blue**  
\- No puede funcionar, no tenia su alma-

 **Gold** **  
**\- Funciona ante todo y con todo Blue-  
 **Blue**  
\- Tenemos que buscar mas antecedentes de esto-

 **Gold**  
\- Creo que tengo algo, mas no recuerdo en donde lo deje en la tienda-

 **Blue**  
\- Te ayudamos a buscar-

 **Gold**  
\- Vamos-

Dijo con entusiasmo saliendo con las Hadas del hospital un poco después de Emma.

—

Emma dejo a Henry en la escuela y decidir caminar, razonando todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sin darse cuenta llego a casa de Regina, abrió la puerta y todo estaba ordenado como si nada hubiera pasado

Emma  
\- Debió ser Gold-

Ante el hecho de que el ayudo a que la casa estuviera limpia.  
Emma subió al cuarto de Regina y se acostó en su cama, agarrando una almohada la abrazo y empezó a percibir el olor de Regina, y se dio cuenta que cuando estuvo con ella su olor no era el mismo, pensé quizá que era por culpa de la ropa del hospital y demás, pero no pudo pensar en otra cosa, si no en como ayudaría a Regina.  
Se quedo dormida…

Se despertó asustada, al oír ruidos en la parte de abajo, salió con cuidado y vio a Henry en la cocina.

 **Emma**  
-Hola chico-

 **Henry**  
\- Mama, estaba seguro de que estabas aquí-

 **Emma**  
-¿Porque pensabas eso?-

 **Henry**  
\- Porque harás que lo imposible sea posible, salvaras a mi mami-

A Emma le dio ternura el hecho de que el pensara así de ella.

 **Henry**

-Mama creo que necesitas un buen baño, traes la misma ropa que ayer y hueles un poco a licor-

 **Emma**  
-Si ya se-

 **Henry**  
\- Puedes usar el baño de mi mama y su ropa, después de lo que hiciste por ella, no creo que haya problema-  
Emma miro al chico y le despeino su cabello, haciendo reír a Henry, subir las escaleras y estando en el cuarto de Regina busco lo necesario para ducharse.

 **Henry**  
\- Mama-

Gritando

Emma salió hacia las escaleras

 **Emma**  
\- ¿Que paso?

 **Henry**  
\- Mama tiene ropa interior nueva en la comoda gris de su closet, en el ultimo cajón-

 **Emma**  
-Gracias Henry-

Henry le sonrío de oreja a oreja, Emma volvió al closet de Regina y vio todo lo que tenia.

 **Emma** **  
**\- No es cierto-

Dijo con cara de asombro al ver la ropa interior de Regina

 **Emma**  
\- Santo cielo -

Exclamo con deseo y lujuria imaginando como se vería Regina con esa ropa interior, y dejandose llevar por sus instintos... decidió ver la ropa que Regina usaba. Abrió el cajón y solo pudo decir

-Dios mio-

Vio cada prenda… sujetándola con un deseo que iba creciendo entre sus piernas.

\- Wow-

Vio las pijamas que usaba, no se imaginaba a Regina usando ese tipo de prendas, mas sin embargo no le parecía extraño que una mujer de su calibre usara estas prendas tan hermosas.

Escogió lo que mas le gustaba, empezó a desnudarse y abrió la regadera... empezó a sumergirse en un estado de total relajación llamado "REGINA".

Tomo el shampoo y el gel corporal que usaba Regina... y empezó a sentir que Regina estaba con ella. Dejo volar su imaginación y sin darse cuenta se estaba masturbándose pensando en su reina, dejo escapar un suspiro tan profundo que se sintió completa, como nunca antes lo había estado, y como un relámpago recordó las palabras de Regina

 **Regina**  
\- No sabes tu de lo que soy capaz -

Regreso a la realidad y sintió como su orgasmo sucedió al momento de recordar esas palabras.  
Empezó a recordar cada momento que tenia junto a Regina, le provocaba deseos y pasiones que probablemente en su momento no lo sentía así, pero ahora esos recuerdos se estaban convirtiendo en amor.


	4. Hechas la una a la otra

Perdón por no continuar de manera constante, pero tenia que terminar mi tesis y desestresarme un poco.  
La historia dara un giro de 360 grados a partir de aqui.  
saludos  
nenagalonso

* * *

Después del baño Emma se acostó en la cama de Regina, extasiada y emocionada por descubrir nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones, sobre todo por que era Regina quien los provocaba.

Durmió pensando en ella y como seria su vida a su lado.

Henry despertó a Emma, que la miro sorprendido porque estaba con una blusa de Regina abranzandola con tanto ímpetu que se veía muy gracioso.

Henry  
\- Mama, levántate…..  
me tengo que ir a la escuela….  
Mama -

Emma  
\- Perdon Henry, me quede…

Henry  
\- Ya se… ni me lo digas que no es novedad, me voy…. Siéntete como en tu casa.

Henry se fue a la escuela y Emma continuo durmiendo, aunque el hecho de quedarse sola en la casa le despertaba cierta curiosidad, así que se levanto y empezó a echar un vistazo por la casa.

Emma  
\- Al menos hay comida -

Dijo Emma abriendo el refrigerador, en ese instante un ruido ocasiono que Emma pegara un grito.  
Tomando su pistola cautelosamente fue a ver que era, provenía del cuarto de Regina….

Otra vez se escucho un golpe seco y provenía del armario de Regina, Emma entro con mucho cuidado percatándose de que no había nadie, mas sin embargo sitio una pequeña ráfaga de aire detrás de la ropa de Regina, era un cuarto secreto.

Jamas se había imaginado que Regina tuviera uno mas, ademas de la que esta en la tumba de su padre, entro con mucho cuidado, quedándose sorprendida por la decoración, era todo lo contrario a lo que Regina dejaba ver. Y vio que había una ventanilla abierta que hacia que entrara el aire y tumbara las cosas que había en una mesita con flores ya marchitas.

Vio una pequeña caja de madera que decía: Solo mi verdadero amor podrá abrirla.

Emma  
\- Vamos a ver Miss Mills…. chance y pega.

Tomo la caja y se abrió con tanta facilidad que Emma no lo podía creer, descubrir un pequeño papel escrito por Regina

"Tarde o Temprano llegara un momento en mi vida ,que me dejara colgando en la delgada linea de la vida y la muerte, si eso pasa tu eres el único que podrá salvarme, sigue estas instrucciones:  
Recoge todo lo que esta en esta caja, ve a mi refrigerador y toma la cidra de manzana de la botella azul, después sal por la puerta de atrás y recoge dos manzanas, y vete rápido a la tumba de mi padre, al entrar gira a la derecha y después a la derecha y tendrás que avanzar con los ojos cerrados pensando en mi"

Emma no tardo en lo mas mínimo cuando ya estaba en la bóveda de Regina

Emma  
\- Dijo "gira a la derecha y después a la derecha"  
No hay nada solo hay pared…

Después recordó lo que decía el papel, cerrando sus ojos avanzo primero con temor, el cual desapareció al pensar total mente en Regina.

Regina  
\- Miss Swan abra los ojos -

Emma  
\- Regina -

Abrio los ojos dejando todo a un lado en el piso y corrió hacia Regina abrazándola como jamas lo había hecho.

Regina  
\- Tranquila Miss Swan -

Emma  
\- Estas aquí…. no lo puedo creer -

Emma empezaba a llorar mientras que Regina con sus dedos secaba las lagrimas de Emma.

Regina  
\- Soy yo la que debo estar sorprendida -

Dijo con una sonrisa que Emma totalmente idiotizada grabo en su mente.

Emma  
\- ¿Regina que esta pasando? -

Regina  
\- Utilice un hechizo para protegerme en caso de que mi vida estuviera estancada, quiero decir entre la vida y la muerte -

Emma

\- En el limbo -

Regina

\- Mas o menos -

No se habían dado cuenta de que estabas conversado abrazadas y sus caras a escasos centímetros una de la otra.

Regina  
\- Le había mencionado Miss Swan que tiene lindos ojos -

Emma  
\- Y usted Señora Alcaldesa una linda sonrisa -

Se quedaron mirándose, gritando en silencio todo lo que tenían guardado en el corazón, perdiéndose en la mirada de una y de la otra, sin que el tiempo existiera.

Regina

¿Trajiste lo que te pedi?

Alejándose de ella

Emma

Si aquí están las dos manzanas y la botella de cidra.

Regina  
\- Perfecto… Toma una manzana y cortala a la mitad, ahora haz un pequeño corte en el dedo pulgar y mancha una de las mitades de la manzana. yo haré lo mismo.

Emma hizo lo que Regina le pidió.  
Tomo la mitad de Emma y la mitad de ella y las unió. Abrió la botella de cidra y baño a la manzana.

Emma  
\- Wow ¿que esta pasando?

Emma vio como la manzana se volvía una.

Regina  
\- Somos tu y yo -

Emma  
\- Quiere decir que somos la una a la otra -

Regina  
\- Si -

Entonces Regina por instinto y al ver que la manzana se veía suculenta le dio una mordida.  
Emma agarro la manzana y volvió a abrazar a Regina

Emma  
\- No quiero salir de aquí Regina, me siento plena contigo, abrazandote….. -

Regina  
\- Contigo me siento completa -

Emma iba a besar a Regina cuando esta la alejo de la manera mas dulce que podía.

Regina  
\- Aquí no -

Emma  
\- Porque…. desde que te conozco solo quiero sentir esos labios -

Regina  
\- Te estas escuchando…. no puedo creer que me estés confesando tus bajas pasiones -

Emma  
\- Es que era muy difícil ponerle nombre a este sentimiento hacia ti, desde que te conocí…. solo quiero estar contigo, molestarte, verte, saber que estas bien, apenas ayer logre ponerle nombre -

Regina  
\- Y que nombre es Miss Swan -

Emma  
\- AMOR -

Fue entonces que Regina tomo la iniciativa y se pego aun mas a Emma juntando sus frentes, Entonces Emma beso la frente de Regina, y ese mismo instante el en hospital el cuerpo de Regina empezaba a reaccionar de manera favorable.

Regina  
\- Me gusto tu beso -

Emma  
\- Ni siquiera sabes eso, no te he besado aun -

Regina  
\- Paciencia Emma -

Emma  
\- Dilo otra vez -

Regina la miro con cierta picardía

Regina  
\- Pacienc…

Emma la interrumpió

Emma  
\- Mi nombre, dilo -

Regina  
\- Emma, mi Emma-

Entonces Emma sujeto muy bien la cintura de Regina y paso su mano por la nuca, dejándola sin escape. Entonces ocurrió…..  
Un beso que estando dentro del hechizo mismo de Regina lo rompió, provocando un gran arcoiris que salir de la tumba de Regina hacia el hospital.  
Un beso apasionado y dulce a la vez, cuando se alejaron la una de la otra Regina ya no estaba.  
Emma se encontraba ahora en la bóveda principal de Regina, pensé que todo era producto de su imaginación, hasta que vio en su mano la manzana mordida por Regina

Emma  
\- Regina -

Y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo desapareció en una nube blanca directo a la habitación de Regina

Lo primero que vio Regina al abrir sus ojos, fue a su rubia aparecer en una nube blanca, y sin mas preámbulos literalmente Emma se correo y se tumbo encima de Regina, haciendo que la alcaldesa le diera un ataque de risa. Emma la abrazo con tanto amor que incluso Whale al escuchar los ruidos e ir a la habitación de Regina para ver que sucedía, se quedo maravillado ante la escena que estaba viendo.

Emma  
\- Hola -

Regina  
\- Hola -

Y Emma beso a Regina con tanta dulzura que escucho gemir a Regina y eso prendió la pasión de Emma.

Regina  
\- Emma es mejor esperar, ademas Whale nos esta viendo -

Emma  
\- Me importa un comino quien nos vea, yo solo te veo a ti -

Sin embargo alguien ademas de Whale las estaba observando y no con buenas intenciones…..


	5. Necesito una Ducha

**Perdón** **or no actualizar, pero les presumo que me acabo de graduar de la carrera de diseño gráfico. YEEEEEEESSSSS**  
 **Espero les guste este capitulo esta super romantico.**

* * *

Whale entro a a habitación de Regina para verificar que estuviera todo bien.

Whale  
\- Disculpen por interrumpir, pero necesito revisar a la Alcaldesa -

Emma  
\- Ohhhh, puede hacerlo yo me sentare en la silla y…-

Regina  
\- ¡NO! quédate aquí a mi lado -

Whale se veía un poco incomodo ante la situación que estaba pasando.

Después de terminar de hacer los chequeos de rutina Whale le informa a Regina y a Emma que el día de mañana la dará de alta, ya que por algún motivo o mas bien por un milagro la Alcaldesa estaba mas que mejor.  
Whale salió de la habitación dejando a Emma mirando como boba a Regina.

Regina  
\- Deja de mirarme -

Emma  
\- No puedo, eres demasiado bella -

Regina empezó a reírse y a Emma le pareció lo mas bello que había visto, en ese instante Emma se lanzo a los labios de Regina, sin dudarlo empezaron a degustarse de la forma mas lenta y deliciosamente posible.

Regina  
\- Me urge un baño -

Emma  
\- Creo que puedo ayudarte -

Abrazo a la alcaldesa y desaparecieron, estaban en la habitación de Regina, esta sorprendida le cuestionaba con la mirada, fue cuando Emma de manera muy sutil empezó a desnudar a la Alcaldesa.

Emma  
\- Mi Reina quiere un baño y eso tendrá -

Se alejo de la Alcaldesa que ya estaba semidesnuda y con un movimiento de muñeca hizo que la tina de Regina se llenara, al ver lo que hizo Emma , Regina no contuvo su mirada de amor hacia Emma que estaba buscando entre su closet todo lo que iba a necesitar para su baño.

Pero Regina no espero lo que venia….  
Emma apareció solo con una toalla alrededor de ella, mirando fijamente a su amor que estaba totalmente idiotizada con el espectáculo que le estaban ofreciendo. Emma tomo la mano de Regina y la llevo hasta la tina, empezó a quitarle lo ultimo que le quedaba de ropa y ella deshizo el nudo de su toalla, ya ambas estaban desnudad, frente a frente, sin decir nada mas.

Emma ayuda a Regina a entrar en la tina e inmediatamente Emma se coloca atrás de ella. Emma noto que Regina estaba tensa, nunca le habían dedicado algo de ternura, así que Emma se acerca a ella y le susurra en el oído

Emma

Eres mi Reina y serás tratada como tal -

Regina  
\- Soy tuya -

Emma  
\- así es…. y yo soy tuya -

Emma ya no tenia ninguna duda de que su felicidad estaba a lado de Regina

Empezo a cubrir su espalda con jabón y empezó a darle un rico masaje que a Regina obviamente le gustaba, soltando alguno que otro gemido, Emma decidió ponerse de pie y le pidió a Regina que hiciera lo mismo, cuando Emma vio que Regina estaba frente a ella, se sentó en el filo de la tina y empezó a enjabonar las piernas de Regina, pidiéndole que subiera su pierna en la rodilla de ella, así lo hizo y Regina empezaba a sentir que una bomba estallaba en su corazón y en su vientre viendo como Emma la trataba con tanto amor y devoción. Después gira a Regina, entonces Emma ve los perfectos gluteos de Regina y no se contuvo en darle una nalgada, a lo cual Regina no protesto y solo empezó a reírse. Emma empezó a enjabonar los gluteos de su Reina y se dejo llevar por la sensación de estos en sus manos, los amasaba, acariciaba con pasión y lujuria que nunca antes había sentido, muy velozmente se paro delante de Regina y empezó a enjabonar su vientre, bajando la mano hasta el punto mas preciado, Regina cerro los ojos ante las nuevas sensaciones que le estaba ofreciendo Emma, tomando mas jabón subir sus manos hasta el cuello y después a sus pechos que acariciaba con demasiada ternura.

Regina  
\- Te gustan mis pechos, por lo que veo -

Emma  
\- No sabes lo que me provocan, desde el día en que te conocí, siempre quise tomarlos entre mis manos, besarlos, chuparlos-

Regina  
\- Me salió algo prevertida la Sheriff -

Emma  
\- Tu haces que mi lado prevertido salga a la luz -

Regina  
\- Y a mi me encanta -

Ambas volvieron a acomodarse en la tina, no necesitaban palabras, solo las caricias hablaban por ambas. Emma abraza a Regina y empieza a besar su cuello, de manera automática Regina ladea un poco la cabeza para permitir a Emma continuar con sus besos.

Emma  
\- Regina, es tiempo de salir de la tina, ya llevamos tres horas aquí -

Regina  
\- Quiero estar abrazada a ti -

Emma  
\- Lo haremos, siempre….. -

Regina  
\- Esa es una promesa Miss Swan -

Emma

-Solo le estoy confirmando lo que pasara-

Ambas salieron de la tina, Emma no dejo que Regina se moviera. Emma empezó a vestir a Regina y por cada prenda que le ponía le daba un beso.

Emma  
. Tengo que regresarte al Hospital -

Regina  
\- Eso me temia-

Emma  
\- No te preocupes, me quedare contigo toda la noche-

Regina puso una enorme sonrisa cuando Emma se lo dijo, la atrajo hacia ella, abrazándola y dandole muchos besos en toda la cara, lo que hizo que Emma empezara a sonrojarse, ya que a ella también nadie había sido tan cariñoso como lo estaba haciendo Regina.

Volvieron al hospital y todo seguía normal, es mas nadie se dio cuenta que Regina se ausento por cuatro horas.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Emma se acostó a lado de Regina haciendo que esta se acomodara su cabeza en su pecho.

Y así se durmieron, tranquilas…..  
Sin saber lo que estaba por pasar.


	6. La Casa del Sauce

Estaba amaneciendo… y los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación. Emma estaba retozando, y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, Regina estaba encima de ella, literalmente como un koala. A Emma ver y sentirse abrazada por Regina le gustaba tanto que deseaba quedarse ahí para siempre. Mientras Regina seguía dormida Emma empezó a imaginarse un futuro con ella, despertar juntas, bañarse, despertar a Henry y todo lo que Emma imagino alguna vez rutina, hoy lo planteaba como un futuro de los más prometedor.

Regina comenzó a moverse un poco y por suerte o desdicha de Emma, una de las manos de Regina se posó totalmente en uno de sus senos, pero no paro ahí, lo empezó a masajear y lo más loco es que Regina seguía dormida. Emma estaba aún ponto de ebullición tremendo, y Regina lo sintió, así que de la manera más tierna Emma empezó a despertar a Regina.

 **Emma  
** \- Regina…. Amor despierta –

 **Regina**  
\- Me lo vuelves a decir, por favor –

 **Emma**

\- Que te despiertes Regina –

Emma empezó a empujar dulcemente a Regina

 **Regina**

\- Eso no… lo de Amor –

 **Emma**  
\- ¿te gusto?

 **Regina**

\- Lo amo –

Emma empezó a darle muchos besos por toda la cara, hasta que empezó a besar esos labios que la volvían loca.

 **Regina**

\- Emma, espera –

Interrumpió el beso

 **Emma**

\- ¿Qué pasa?

 **Regina**  
\- Mi aliento –

Dijo tapándose la boca

 **Emma**

\- Tu aliento es de lo más dulce que hay, es como si fuiste concebida por una manzana… toda tu hueles a manzana –

Regina empezó a reírse y se abrazaron más, hasta que una de las enfermeras entro.

 **Enfermera**

\- Disculpen la intromisión, pero necesito hacer unas pruebas a la paciente, antes de irse –

Emma en ese momento le pareció algo sospechoso ya que el día de ayer le habían hecho los mismos estudios. Solo tomo una muestra de sangre y midió su nivel cardiaco.

 **Regina  
** \- ¿Vas a necesitar sacar más sangre? –

 **Enfermera**

\- Por el momento no…. creo que es suficiente para poder detectar algún tipo de bacteria – 

La enfermera salió enseguida, antes de que Whale llegara…

 **Whale**

\- Bueno… Regina ya puedes ir a tu casa, todo ha salido perfectamente y ya no hay necesidad de que te quedes más tiempo –

 **Emma**  
\- Muy bien, hay alguna recomendación extra –

 **Whale**

\- Ninguna… bueno…. (algo ruborizado) no la dejes sola.

 **Emma**  
\- Nunca –

Cuando Regina estaba lista para irse , Emma la tomo por la cintura y desaparecieron de nuevo.

Regina

\- Emma creo que hay mejores formas de llegar a casa –

Emma

\- Pero no estamos en casa –

Regina no se había dado cuenta, de que estaban a un lado de lago que estaba muy adentro del bosque.

 **Regina**  
\- ¿A dónde me trajiste Emma?

 **Emma**

\- A un lugar que hace mucho tiempo quería venir… y más contigo –

 **Regina**

\- Emma se van a preocupar en casa… ¿y Henry? –

 **Emma**  
\- Le avise a David que tenía que arreglar contigo un asunto importante antes de llevarte a casa -

Mientras le decía eso, Emma volteo a Regina y se pegó a su espalda haciendo que empezara a caminar junto con ella. Pasaron varios árboles y apareció un enorme sauce a lado de una hermosa casa. Regina no podía pronunciar palabra ante el magnífico escenario que estaba viendo, una enorme casa con un porche maravilloso y a lado un enorme sauce a la orilla del lago.

Regina  
\- Pero como sabes… -

Le empezó a cuestionar Regina señalando la casa.

 **Emma**

\- Te acuerdas de aquella vez que Henry se escapó y me hablaste para ir a tu casa –

 **Regina**

\- Si lo recuerdo –

 **Emma**

\- Recuerdas que estabas en tu ordenador, viendo propiedades y te gusto esta –

 **Regina**

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, pero ya la habían comprado cuando regresamos -

 **Emma**

\- Fui yo –

 **Regina**

\- ¿Tú la compraste? –

Emma asintió, y Regina se volteo para mirarla

 **Emma**

\- La compre para ti –

Regina abrazo a con mucha fuerza y amor a Emma.

 **Regina**

\- Te amo –

 **Emma**

\- Yo te amo mas –

Entonces las manos de Emma bajaron hasta los glúteos de Regina haciendo que ella diera un brinco de sorpresa, cosa que aprovecho Emma y la cargo, haciendo que Regina enroscara sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Emma. Fue ahí donde Emma le prometió a Regina nunca separase de ella, y Regina hizo lo mismo.

 **Emma**

\- ¿Qué te parece si entramos a la casa? –

 **Regina**

\- Me parece una buena idea –

Pero Emma seguía cargando a Regina, y al parecer no le molestaba. Entraron a la casa y fue cuando Emma bajo a Regina y le susurro en el oído.

 **Emma**

\- ¿Quieres ver nuestra habitación?

 **Regina**

\- Ya tendre tiempo para verla –

Emma empezó a besar a Regina de la manera mas lenta posible, haciendo que la alcaldesa suspirara.

 _ **Casa de los Charming**_

 **Snow**

\- ¿Porque Emma no ha llegado?

 **David**

\- Emma me hablo, diciéndome que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con Regina antes de venir a la casa –

 **Snow**

\- ¿asuntos?

 **David**

\- Fue lo que ella me dijo –

 **Snow**

\- Bueno…. Empezare a hacer el desayuno antes de que Henry despierte –

 _ **Casa del Sauce**_

Emma y Regina seguían besándose y dejando que sus manos vagasen en el cuerpo de la otra.

 **Emma**

\- Creo que ya no aguanto –

Regina de forma picara le dijo con una sonrisa de la más seductora

 **Regina**

\- ¿No aguantas que Miss Swan?

 **Emma**

\- el verte demasiado vestida –

 **Regina**

\- entonces…. haz algo-

Y fue lo que provoco a Emma, haciendo que esta se parara y se quitara la playera y sus jeans, mientras Regina veía el hermoso cuerpo que tenía enfrente, y ella poco a poco se fue quitando la ropa que tenía puesta. Ambas de pie solo en ropa interior se miraron y pegaron sus frentes, Regina paso sus brazos por el cuello de Emma y ella en la cintura de la alcaldesa.

 **Emma**

\- voy a hacerte el amor –

 **Regina**

\- hazlo -


	7. Lo eres todo para mi

**Lamento no poner al dia las historias... pero la Neuralgia me ha estado literalmente matando del dolor.**  
 **Les dejo esta continuacion... y tratare de actualizarlo en esta semana.**  
 **Muack.**

* * *

El tiempo se detuvo en el instante en que ambas sostuvieron la mirada, Regina tomo la iniciativa de abrazar a Emma, pero ella se puso demasiado nerviosa huyendo de ese instante que ella misma provoco.  
Salió a la terraza y se sentó en la mecedora, Regina no comprendía lo que le pasaba, así que la siguió y vio a su rubia sentada con la cabeza entre las rodillas y su cabello más dorado por los rayos el sol de la mañana. No se contuvo y se arrodillo enfrente de Emma.

 **Regina**

\- Emma… Mírame -

Emma miro a Regina con los ojos llorosos.

 **Regina**  
\- ¿Por qué lloras? -

 **Emma**  
\- Lloro de felicidad, porque al fin te tengo y quiero ser tuya, que nada ni nadie nos pongan peros. Solo quiero que seamos "tú y yo" y claro Henry. -

 **Regina**

\- Emma -

Regina miraba con extrema dulzura Emma.

 **Regina**  
\- Después de todo lo que ha pasado, nada ni nadie me hará dudar de ti, de tu amor por mi…. Te Amo Emma Swan -

Emma se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras que se enderezo y tomo a Regina de la cintura haciendo que cayera en sus piernas, Regina se acuno apoyando su mejilla en el hombro y dejándose abrazar por Emma y miraron la hermosa mañana. Después de un rato Emma se separa un poco de Regina y empezó a besar su mejilla, vio cómo su morena disfrutaba de sus besos y decidió aventurase más comenzando a chupar el lóbulo de la oreja de Regina.

 **Regina**  
\- mhhhhh Emma –

Regina se acomodó mejor, montándose sobre Emma.

 **Emma**  
\- Quiero ser tuya –

 **Regina**

\- Yo… -

Regina se estremeció al sentir las manos de Emma sobre su pecho, y decidió quitarse el bra. Emma al ver lo que hacía su morena, no pudo emitir sonido alguno, no podía quitar sus ojos de encima.

 **Emma**

\- ¿Tu qué? –

Regina veía como su rubia empezaba a juguetear con sus pezones, los pellizcaba y sobaba de una manera endiablada.

 **Emma**

\- No sabes lo que me provocaban estas linduras –

 **Regina**

\- ¡En serio! –

Regina se arqueo entregada totalmente al placer que Emma le estaba dando.

 **Emma**

\- Claro… desde el día en que te vi por primera vez tus pechos me provocaron sensaciones desconocidas y tu mirada me derritió el corazón, ahí supe que esto (tomando la mano de Regina y poniéndolo en su pecho) es tuyo. –

 **Regina**

\- Te adoro (dijo poniendo sus manos sobre las mejillas de Emma) y créeme que yo también empecé a sentir algo por ti, desde esa noche tu inundas mi mente (empezó a besar a Emma) Ahora señorita Swan quiero ser tuya totalmente –

Regina empezó a mecerse sobre Emma, y deslizo sus manos por la espalda de la rubia y sin ninguna dificultad, bueno más o menos ya que cuando hizo este movimiento Emma llevo su boca al pezón derecho, succionándolo suavemente y dibujando con su lengua el contorno del mismo. Regina ante estas atenciones, batallo para quitar el bra de la rubia, hasta que lo consiguió y lo aventó adentro de la casa.

 **Regina**

\- Vamos adentro -

 **Emma**

\- ok –

Emma se levantó de la mecedora con Regina aferrada a ella, sus brazos y piernas rodeando a la rubia, mostrando Emma la fuerza que tenía.

Se disfrutaron lo más lento posible…

 _ **Despacho Rogers &Mills**_

 **Cora  
** \- No puedo creer que mi hija este con esa maldita salvadora –

 **Killian**

\- Ni yo, después de todo lo que pasamos Emma y yo, se decide por esta maldita bruja-

 **Cora**

\- Cállate… estás hablando de mi hija, y aunque no me guste lo que esté haciendo, hare que vuelva al redil -

 **Killian**

-¿Redil?

 **Cora**

\- Se me olvidaba que hablaba con un pirata –

 **Killian**

\- Bueno… y que hacemos aquí, si se puede saber –

 **Cora**

\- Esta es una de las mejores compañías en el ramo de la investigación, la adquirir hace mucho tiempo, le sacare todos los trapitos sucios a esa rubia y así Regina se dará cuenta de quién es en realidad-

Cora siguió platicando de su plan con Killian detallando cada uno de sus planes para separar a la Reina Malvada y la Salvadora.

 _ **Casa del Sauce**_

Regina estaba en el regazo de Emma dejándose llevar por los múltiples besos que le daba su rubia, ya estaban totalmente desnudas y Emma no paraba de pasar sus manos por todo cuerpo de Regina

 **Regina**

\- Me parece que eres un pulpo-

 **Emma**

\- Tu tienes la culpa –

 **Regina**

¿Por?

 **Emma**

\- Por tener este cuerpo de infarto que es mío…. Solo mío-

 **Regina**

\- Me gusta lo posesiva que eres –

 **Emma**

\- ya no hables, déjate llevar…-

Emma llevo su mano hacia el interior de los muslos de Regina, haciendo que esta tomara por los hombros a su Rubia, enterrándole las uñas, estaba tan excitada que no se dio cuenta de las marcas que iba a dejarle a Emma.

 **Emma**

\- Me encanta que me recibas así…-

Regina no pudo decirle nada, ya que la rubia metió dos de sus dedos en su nuevo lugar favorito, haciendo que Regina gimiera más alto, provocando a Emma una excitación indescriptible. Al sentir un inmenso placer en cada embestida que le daba su Rubia, Regina empezó a mecerse de forma lenta y muy provocaiva. Emma oculto su rosto en el cuello de su morena y le susurro algo que Regina jamas olvidaría.

 **Emma**

\- Lo eres todo para mi… Te amo mi amor –


	8. Can't Smile Without You

La noche sucumbió ante el gran espectáculo de amor jamás visto. Ninguna de las dos se cansaba de la otra. Habían perdido la cuenta de las veces que ambas tocaron el cielo ese día.  
Emma había decidido hablar a Snow para decirle que iba a llegar a cenar a la casa, Regina estaba un poco incomoda con la situación, no sabia como comportarse delante de su hijastra, ahora suegra. Por otro lado Emma no cabía de la emoción de contarle a todo el mundo que pertenecía a Regina y ella era suya.

 **Regina**

\- Amor debemos levantarnos, quedamos de llegar a las 7 -

 **Emma**

\- Falta mucho Regina…. (hundió su cara entre los pechos de Regina)

a penas van a dar las 6-

 **Regina**

\- Lo se, pero tengo que darme un buen baño y cambiarme de ropa –

Regina empezó a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su vientre y un calor mágico empezaba a formarse de manera agradable para ella.

 **Emma**

\- Wow –

Exclamo Emma al sentir el calor emanar del vientre de Regina

 **Regina**

\- Lo sientes tu también? –

 **Emma**

\- Claro…. Y también aquí –

Emma tomo la mano de Regina y la coloco sobre su pecho.

 **Regina**

\- Emma tu corazón….. –

 **Emma**

\- Sip, es lo mismo que aquí –

Tocando el vientre de Regina

Regina

-Crees que…..-

Regina fue interrumpida por el sonido del móvil de Emma. La rubia se levanto para tomar su móvil del pantalón que estaba en el suelo, y pudo ver la cara de excitación que tenia Regina al verla agacharse.

 **Emma**

\- Te gusta verdad?-

 **Regina**

\- tu que crees –

Emma contesto la llamada

 **Emma**

\- Diga-

 **Killian**

\- Swan… en donde estas? –

 **Emma**  
\- Es Killian –

Le dijo a Regina, tapando el móvil para que no oyera el pirata. La morena solo rodo los ojos, causando una pequeña risa a Emma

 **Killian**

\- De que te ríes? -

 **Emma**

\- De nada, que necesitas Killian?-

 **Killian**

\- Hace dos días que no nos vemos amor y te necesito-

 **Emma**

\- Killian lamento no poder decirlo en persona…..

Killian interrumpio a la Rubia

 **Killian**

\- Que me quieres decir? A caso no me amas?

 **Emma**

-La verdad es que no, te estimo pero no va mas allá de un cariño fraternal –

 **Killian**

\- Pero yo te amo Emma –

 **Emma**

\- Yo no Killian, entiéndelo –

 **Killian**

\- Ahora entiendo todo…. Es por Regina? –

 **Emma**

\- Es por mi, no puedo estar con alguien que solo piensa en si mismo, además de ser un borracho cobarde –

Emma colgó y dejo su móvil en el buro a lado de la cama

 **Regina**

\- Estas bien cielo? –

 **Emma**

\- Contigo Siempre –

Regina se levanta de la cama y empieza a caminar rumbo al baño, Emma la ve pasar a su lado y le bloquea el paso.

 **Emma**

\- A donde va esta súper sexy morena?-

 **Regina**

\- Esta súper sexy morena va a tomar un baño, así que compromiso-

 **Emma**

\- De eso nada –

La rubia tomo a Regina por la cintura y la cargo poniéndola en su hombro derecho. Regina estaba mas que feliz por como se estaba llevando la convivencia con su Rubia.

Dentro del baño Emma bajo a su morena y se acerco a llenar la tina.

 **Regina**

-Cielo, no creo que nos de tiempo para un baño de tina –

 **Emma**

\- Es cierto, aunque la idea de la tina… ( beso en los labios ) tu y yo… (beso en el cuello) me gusta mas (beso en medio de los pechos de Regina )

Entraron juntas y Regina abrió la regadera, limitando las caricias de Emma, ya que solo faltaba media hora para ir a la casa de los Charmings.

 _ **Casa de los Charmings**_

 **Henry**

\- Ya se tardaron –

Henry estaba desesperado por ver a sus madres, pero sobre todo a Regina. Caminaba de un lado a otro mareando a David que estaba sentado en el sofá del la sala.

 **Snow**

\- No tardan en llegar, además faltan 15 minutos Henry –

Toc toc

Alguien estaba tocando, David se levanto del sofá y fue hasta la puerta para ver quien estaba tocando, y cual fue su sorpresa al momento de abrirla.

 **Killian**

\- SWAAAN –

Casi fue un grito de desesperación, entro en la casa de los Charmings sin impórtale los mas mínimos modales.

 **Snow**

\- Hola Killian –

 **Killian**

\- Donde esta Emma? –

 **David**

\- Creo que primero se saluda, pero en fin…. –

Se vio interrumpido por Killian

 **Killian**

\- David dime donde esta Emma?-

Henry miraba a desde un lado del sofá, confundido con la reacción de Killian.

David no supo que decirle a Killian.

 **Killian**

\- Henry… (suspiro de alivio)

Sabia que Emma nunca estaba demasiado lejos de su hijo

Tomo a Henry por los hombros y medio lo zarandeo

\- Henry…. Tu si sabes donde esta tu madre verdad –

 **Henry**

.-La verdad es que... MAMAS (grito de emoción)

Emma y Regina habían llegado en medio de un humo de color dorado, lo que le pareció muy curioso a Snow.

 **Emma**

\- Hola –

 **Killian**

\- ¡Oh Emma! (corrió hasta la rubia y la abrazo empujando a un lado a Regina)

 **Emma**

\- Suéltame Killian –

Killian intento besar a Emma y al ver el rechazo de la rubia la tomo por la fuerza por el cuello, Regina al ver lo que hacia Killian lo aparto rápidamente estampándolo en el muro de la sala.

 **Regina**

\- No escucho la negativa Sr. Jones –

Regina inmediatamente puso a Emma detrás de ella, la rubia estaba siendo abrazada por un Henry confundido y asustado.

 **Killian**

\- Bájame Mills, necesito hablar con mi novia –

 **Regina**

\- Tu novia? –

Regina iba a empezar a hablar cuando Emma cariñosamente le tomo por el hombro y la giro hacia ella, susurrándole algo al oído .

 **Emma**

\- Amor, creo que es tiempo de decir lo nuestro-

Regina se sorprendió al escuchar lo que le proponía le rubia.

Emma abrazo cariñosamente a Regina.

 **Killian**

\- Porque la estas abrazando?-

 **Emma**

\- Porque la amo –

¡QUEEEEEEEE!

Fue una expresión unísona.

 **Emma**

-Amo a Regina Mills con todo mi corazón-

esta revelación hizo que Regina se sonrojara y agachara la mirada ante la atenta observación de los demás

 **Herny**

\- Es enserio –

 **Emma**

\- Muy cierto chico…. y nos vamos a casar-

¡ QUEEEEE!

Ahora fue Regina la sorprendida

 **Emma**

\- No soportaría un día mas, si no estas a mi lado-

Miraba con amor a Regina, Snow y David estaban en la cocina en shock con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

 **Killian**

\- Tu no puedes amarla, tu me amas a mi –

Dijo con desesperación

 **Emma**

\- Te lo volveré a decir y será la ultima vez, no te amo Killian –

y con un movimiento de manos Emma hizo desaparecerse a Killian

 **Snow**

\- Emma, porque hiciste eso? –

 **Emma**

\- Porque estoy harta de que estén controlando mi vida –

 **David**

\- Hija – (avanzo para estar cerca de su hija)

 **Emma**

-Porque no puedo estar a gusto, todos esperan algo que no soy –

Regina puso su mano en el hombro de su rubia, tratando de confortarla

 **Snow**

\- Pensamos que Killian era el indicado para ti –

 **Emma**

\- Es en serio lo que escucho? –

Henry se acerco abrazándola de lado

 **Henry**

\- Ma, vámonos a casa-

 **Snow**

\- Henry –

Reprendió al muchacho que estaba tratando de tranquilizar la situación

 **David**

\- Corazón, tenemos que tranquilizarnos. Por favor –

 **Emma**

\- Saben que… nosotros nos vamos a cenar a Granny´s –

 **David**

\- Me parece buena idea, llámame Emma…. Ok –

 **Emma**

\- Si papa –

David se emociono ante el apelativo.

Con un movimiento de manos de Regina se fueron ella, Emma y Henry de la casa de los Charmings para aparecer afuera de Granny´s

 **Snow**

\- Que has hecho David?-

 **David**

-Hacer feliz a mi hija Snow-

 _ **Granny´s**_

Aparecieron e inmediatamente Emma le pido a Henry adelantarse para hablar con su morena, lo cual Henry con una mirada traviesa acepto con mucho gusto.

 **Emma**

\- Regina te amo con todo mi corazón –

Abrazo a Regina por detrás apoyando su mentón en el hombro de su morena.

 **Regina**

\- Yo también te amo –

De pronto Emma empezó a realizar cierto movimiento con las manos, haciendo que Regina se preguntara que estaba pasando con su rubia.

De repente Emma empezó a chiflar y empezó a moverse forzando a Regina amoverse con ella

 **Regina**

\- Estamos bailando –

Emma solo asintió y empezó a escucharse la música

Dejo a Regina y Emma empezó a cantar con todo su corazón.

You know I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
You see I feel sad when you're sad  
I feel glad when you're glad  
If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile without you

Regina estaba llorando al ver a su rubia cantarle, y le sonrio de la manera mas amorosa haciendo que Emma la tomara por la cintura y empezaran a bailar. Ahora Emma le cantaba al oido .

Fue entonces en que en medio de la calle ambas bailando, empezaron a caer miles de luces, como si fueran pequeñas estrellas cayendo del cielo. Se besaron en medio de tanta magia, volviendo a sentir ese calor que habian sentido antes.

Henry veia desde la ventana del Granny´s todo lo que pasaba… y simplemente suspiro.


	9. Noticias inesperadas

Siguieron abrazadas y meciéndose lentamente, que no se habían dado cuenta que la canción ya se había terminado y aun Emma le seguía susurrando al oído de la morena, palabras de amor infinito que hacían que el corazón de la alcaldesa se hinchara de felicidad. Fue entonces cuando Emma le pidió con lagrimas naciendo en sus ojos.

 **Emma**

\- Regina, eres lo mas bello en mi vida, bueno aparte de Henry (sonrió sonrojada Regina ) –

\- Creo que es necesario que te pida que estés conmigo cada minuto, a cada segundo, todos los días que me quedan de vida, y aun así después de que muera deseo con toda mi alma seguir junto a ti, hasta la eternidad –

 **Regina**

\- Mi cielo… eres lo quemas amo en esta vida y en todas –

 **Emma**

\- Regina quiero que te cases conmigo –

Regina empezó a llorar de felicidad

 **Regina**

-Si, mi cielo. Quiero casarme contigo –

Emma beso con euforia a Regina, y le grito a Henry para que saliera, el muchacho llego corriendo hasta sus madres y las abrazo. Emma cargo a Henry para estar a la altura y los tres abrazados, Emma no podía ser mas feliz.

 _ **Tienda del Sr. Gold**_

En la tienda del Gold estaban reunidos una pequeña comitiva mágica para saber que fue lo que había ocurrido con Regina y Storybrooke.

Las Hadas habían hecho varios indicios pero nada relevante, al igual que el señor Gold no tenían la manera o los recursos para saber cual era la situación del pueblo, ya que había un descontrol mágico enorme y el señor oscuro se daba cuenta de eso.

Las hadas habían comentado que la única solución era volver al Bosque Encantado para localizar a Maléfica, ya que ella había hecho el hechizo que los hizo llegar al pueblo que ahora consideran su hogar. Pero Gold ya había adelantado ese paso y había mandado un mensaje a Maléfica para verse. Una vez reunidos en la tienda iban a ir a las afueras del pueblo para que Gold abriera un portal suficientemente grande para dejar entrar al Dragón.

Maléfica por otro lado estaba eufórica al saber que iria a Storybrooke y reencontrarse con Regina, la amaba y no olvidaría los días que ambas compartieron en su castillo.

Gold estaba listo para abrir el portal y con la ayuda de Blue hizo un portal enorme. Del otro lado en el lugar acordado Maléfica se transformo en un hermoso Dragón y sobrevoló el lugar antes de partir. Vio el portal abrirse y con una increíble velocidad lo atravesó, haciendo que del otro lado las hadas se sorprendieran ante la majestuosidad de la llegada. Cuando llego maléfica aterrizo cerca de ellos y volvió a su forma humana, un poco cambiada ya que tenia que estar acorde al lugar en donde estaba.

 **Gold**

\- Bienvenida Maléfica –

 **Maléfica**

\- Querido Gold –

Se abrazaron mutuamente después de tantos años de tratos e intercambios casi comerciales

Maléfica miro hacia las hadas y saludo solo asintiendo con la cabeza.

 **Blue**

\- Muy buen aterrizaje Maléfica –

 **Maléfica**

\- Vaya me sorprende recibir tus halagos Blue, aunque te reconozco el cumplido, al fin y al cabo ambas sabemos lo que es volar –

Blue le sonrió y ambas estrecharon sus manos

 **Maléfica**

\- Bueno… creo que es mejor ponernos a trabajar, siento muy raro el ambiente.

¿algo le paso a Regina?

Pregunto con mucha preocupación dejando ver el enorme interés que tiene por Regina

 **Gold**

\- Estuvo a punto de morir –

 **Blue**

\- No Gold, Regina murió unos instantes-

 **Maléfica**

\- Como es paso? Donde esta? –

Maléfica estaba cada vez mas preocupada y sus sentimientos afloraban cada vez mas.

 **Gold**

\- Emma Swan la salvo –

 **Blue**

\- Con un beso de amor verdadero –

 **Maléfica**

-Como es eso posible?-

Se interrogo internamente y a la vez se entristeció al saber que Regina tenia un amor.

 **Gold**

\- No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero te puedo decir cariño que esto esta a punto de descontrolarse –

 **Maléfica**

\- Se a lo que te refieres, al igual pensé que ella seguía muerta-

 **Blue**

-Estábamos equivocados, creemos que tiene dos cómplices en el pueblo-

Todos los que estaban reunidos sabían que Cora estaba viva y que necesitaba a Regina lejos de ella para apoderarse de Storybrooke, pero la pregunta que se hacían era el Porqué.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Charmings, Snow y David habían tenido una larga conversación sobre los gustos y decisiones de su hija, ambos acordaron que estarían apoyándola cualquiera que fuese su elección.

Después de la reunión entre los seres mágicos de Storybrooke, Maléfica dio un sobrevuelo sobre todo el pueblo, viendo posibles lugares para poder habitar y descansar un poco. Sintió la magia de Regina y un electrificante sensación sacudió toda su espina dorsal haciendo que se estremeciera en gran manera.

 _ **Granny´s**_

Regina estaba comiendo muy a gusto la hamburguesa que le ordeno Emma, nunca sabia que le iba a agradar aquello que ella consideraba una bola de calorías. Emma y Henry la miraban alegres al saber que estaba gustándole su cena. De repente Regina empezó a sentirse mal y casi se desvaneció asustando a su rubia que estaba a lado de ella confundida por lo que pasaba.

Inmediatamente Regina se levanto y corrió hacia el baño, sentía muchas nauseas. Al llegar al baño miro hacia el techo y Emma que la había seguido la miraba desconcertada.

 **Regina**

\- Maléfica –

 **Emma**

\- Que paso amor?-

 **Regina**

\- Sentí la magia de Maléfica-

 **Emma**

\- Pero esta en el Bosque Encantado -

De repente un humo rojo apareció detrás de ellas, sobresaltando a Regina, rápidamente apareció Maléfica y corrió a los brazos de la morena dejando a Emma muy celosa.

 **Malefica**

\- Ohhh Regina cuanto te extrañaba –

Pero al terminar la frase se quedo viendo fijamente a Regina y después a su estomago. Se sorprendió y poso su mano derecha sobre el vientre de la morena.

 **Emma**

\- Que pasa Maléfica?-

Regina se separo de ambas entrando a un cubículo a devolver lo que había comido, Emma estaba detrás de ella sujetando su cabello y haciendo un suave masaje en su espalda. Maléfica vio el amor que Emma le tenia a su Reina y decido hacer una jugada para comprobar hasta que punto amaba a Regina.

 **Maléfica**

\- Regina, mi amor te sientes mejor?-

Preguntaba maliciosamente haciendo que los celos de Emma afloraran rápidamente.

 **Emma**

\- Vámonos Regina, nuestro hijo nos espera en la mesa –

Regina se levanto ayudada por Emma y Maléfica.

 **Maléfica**

-Regina…. No sabia que tenían otro hijo , este me sorprendió pero el saber que tienes dos me ha dejado impactada –

 **Regina**

\- Dos hijos?-

Preguntaba con cierta preocupación ya que ella tiempo atrás había tomado una poción para quedar infértil.

 **Maléfica**

\- Sabia que no podías tener hijos, entonces es cierto…. (se giro mirando a Emma)

Tu amor verdadero rompió todos los hechizos incluido el que quedaras infértil -

Con cara de asombro Emma empezó a asimilar toda la información que tenia, el calor agradable en el vientre de Regina y en su corazón, las nauseas y sobre todo aquella explosión mágica al saberse que ellas dos son amores verdaderos.

Regina

\- Estoy embarazada –


	10. Bebe con Magia

Regina al verse confundida desaprecio ante la mirada de preocupación de Emma, que salió inmediatamente del baño pasando de largo la presencia de Maléfica. Al llegar con su hijo, Emma llamo a Ruby para asegurase de que Henry se quedara con ella y con al abuelita. Ruby y la Abuelita accedieron ante la petición de la Rubia. Henry entendió lo que estaba pasando cuando vio a Maléfica aparecer detrás de su mama e inmediatamente se fue con la abuelita a la cocina para ayudarle. Emma se fue mas tranquila sabiendo que su hijo estaba seguro, así que decidió ir a donde estaba Regina.

 **Maléfica**

Vas con ella verdad?_

 **Emma**

No es obvio -

Y Emma desapareció del lugar, lo mas extraño fue lo que percibo Maléfica al irse la salvadora, un ligero olor a manzanas con canela, lo cual hizo que se incomodara.

Emma sabia en donde estaba su morena así que apareció en la casa del lago donde unas horas antes estaban. Al llegar vio a una Regina que estaba sentada en la a la orilla del pequeño muelle. Emma se sentó atrás de ella y la abrazo, Regina solo se dejo llevar por el amor que la rubia le estaba demostrando y se acomodo en el abrazo, haciendo que Emma se sintiera a gusto, ya que esperaba a ser rechazada.

 **Regina**

Vamos a ser mamas -

Dijo con sollozos.

 **Emma**

Lo se…. Es lo mejor, no crees?-

Le dijo al oido, Regina ligeramente se volteo para ver a Emma y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. Emma le sonrío haciendo que su morena suspirara.

 **Regina**

Vámonos a la casa -

 **Emma**

Lo que desee mi Reina -

Ambas se levantaron de ahí y se fueron a la mansión. Al llegar a la casa Emma le dijo a Regina en donde estaba Henry, Regina le pidió que fuera por el, mientras que ella preparaba algo para cenar. Emma llego al Granny´s y Maléfica estaba todavía ahí.

 **Maléfica**

Regina esta bien?-

 **Emma**

-Perfectamente -

Maléfica agacho la cabeza y agradeció que Regina no hiciera una tontera como a veces pasaba y subir las escaleras al cuarto que le rento a la abuelita.

Henry salió de la cocina algo rojo, causando una pequeña risa en Emma, ya que detrás de el estaba Ruby y la abuelita muertas de la risa por las ocurrencias del muchacho. Emma agradeció que lo cuidaran mientras ella iba por Regina. Se despidieron y la abuelita les invito para que desayunaran al día siguiente, ya que tenia una propuesta para Regina. Emma quedo en confirmar la hora, ya que tenia que decirle a Regina sobre la invitación a desayunar.

 _ **Mansion Mills**_

Mientras estaba sola Regina estaba meditando todo lo que en las ultimas 48 horas paso. No podía creer que Emma le dejara embarazada, no sabia ni como había sucedido, pero se alegraba ya que se sentía amada y protegida por su rubia y por supuesto de su hijo. Noto como su vientre empezaba a emanar un calor salido y agradable.

 **Regina**

-Hola corazoncito -

Dijo acariciando su vientre

Tu mama y tu hermano no tardaran en llegar, así que tenemos que terminar la cena, espero que a ti también te guste-

De repente apareció delante de ella un bote de nieve de chocolate, envuelta en una nube de color lila. Regina con curiosidad miro hacia los lados, y estaba mas segura que estaba sola en casa. Sitio otra vez el calor en su vientre y vio que la persona responsable de aparecer ese bote de nieve erael pequeño que estaba formando en su vientre

Así que tienes ganas de nieve de chocolate?-

Pregunto Regina mirando a su vientre-

 **Emma**

Sabes que es mi favorito -

Dijo Emma que iba llegando con Henry.

 **Regina**

Tu hijo o hija apareció un bote de nieve de chocolate-

 **Henry**

. Voy a tener un hermano?-

Pregunto Herny muy emocionado

 **Emma**

Si chico… vas a ser hermano mayor-

Henry

-Super-

Corrió ha abrazar a Regina y preguntarle que si ya se movía. La Morena le había mencionado que era muy pequeño y que debía ir al hospital para hacerse los chequeos necesarios para saber cual era su estado y el del bebe.

 **Henry**

Mama quiero que sea niña-

 **Emma**

-si es niño o niña no creo que nos importe… igual lo vamos a amar y a cuidar como lo hacemos contigo.

 **Regina**

Bueno… que tal si cenamos?-

Y así los tres cenaron entre risas y pequeños gestos de cariños. Regina invito a Emma a vivir con ella de forma definitiva, al fin y al cabo Emma ya le había pedido matrimonio y ella acepto, ademas de que van a ser madres de nuevo, Emma no podía ocultar su emoción, pero no tenia nada de ropa para cambiarse con ella, así que decidió hablar con David para avisarle que iba de forma rápida a su casa para recoger algunas de sus cosas. David se alegro de saber que iba poder ver a su hija antes de lo que esperaba.

 **Emma**

Voy y vengo amor, no tardare-

 **Regina**

Ok, te amo-

Le dio un pequeño beso y Emma desapareció.

 **Henry**

-Mama… no hueles a manzanas con canela-

 **Regina**

Es cierto, tu mama dejo ese aroma al irse-

 **Henry**

-Me agrada-

 **Regina**

-Que te parece si vemos una película antes de que vuelva Emma-

 **Henry**

Ok…. Yo elijo-

 _ **Casa de los Charmings**_

Emma apareció afuera de la puerta de la casa de sus padres y toco la puerta, Snow le abrió y le abrazo con demasiada alegría

 **Emma**

-Hola -

 **Snow**

Que bueno que llegaste… te caliento la cena?-

 **Emma**

Lo siento, pero ya cene -

 **Snow**

Bueno quieres algo antes de irte a dormir -

 **Emma**

-Claro… vengo por algo de ropa -

 **Snow**

-Como?-

 **Emma**

Voy a dormir… bueno voy a irme a vivir con Regina-

 **Snow**

-Pense que era una broma de David-

 **Emma**

Para nada, deja subir al cuarto para tomar algunas cosas-

Emma subir las escaleras para tomar su ropa y sus cosas personales. Snow la veía y no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo

 **Snow**

-Entonces te vas de la casa-

 **Emma**

Si… me voy a vivir con Regina y Henry-

 **Snow**

-No crees que es muy apresurado?-

 **Emma**

Algo…. Pero la verdad es que no quiero estar separada de la persona que amo-

Snow no pudo contener su tristeza, su hija se iba para vivir con su madrastra, la que antes había tratado de matarla, ahora amaba a su hija, y todavía no lo asimilaba al cien por ciento.

Emma alistaba todo en una maleta, termino de arreglar todo y se despidió de su mama. David estaba todavía en la comisaría y no pudo llegar a tiempo para ver a Emma.

 _ **Mansion Mills - Swan**_

Emma apareció en el umbral de la puerta y Regina ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

 **Regina**

-Porque apareces afuera de la casa-

 **Emma**

Ehhhh… yo…. No sabia…

 **Regina**

-Shhhh, no digas nada... Vamos a dormir.

 **Emma**

Y Henry?-

 **Regina**

-Se fue a dormir, ya no aguantaba despierto -

Decía mientras iban a la habitación de ambas

Te deje espacio en el closet, en la comoda, y en el baño para tus cosas.

 **Emma**

-Gracias amor -

Emma fue acomodando todo lo que trajo de la cama de sus padres, al ir al baño decidir darse una ducha antes de dormir.

Amor voy a tomar una ducha, quieres venir conmigo?-

Regina

Jamas me negaria-


	11. Amor y Cuidados

Hola

Les dejo este pequeño capitulo. Mañana empezare a escribir los siguientes tomando en cuenta sus comentarios, ok

Saludos a tod s

* * *

Dentro del cuarto de baño Emma se dejó desnudar por Regina, mientras que hacia esparcía besos por la piel descubierta, el fascinaba el color de piel de la piel de su Rubia, Emma no se quedaba atrás, una vez que Regina desnudo por completo a su amor, le siguió Emma que se tomo el doble de tiempo que había tardado en morena en desvestirla. Se detuvo un rato en su vientre llenado de besos, caricias y palabras de amor que hicieron que Regina llorara de felicidad. Emma no podía creer todo lo que estaba viviendo ya que era su sueño el tener una familia y ser feliz, pero todo estaba superado en gran medida sus expectativas.

Regina considero este uno de sus momentos como favorito y ya que Emma estaba completamente abrazada a ella y diciendo cuanto la amaba. Solo Regina podía describir lo que sentía con sus labios, y así lo hizo. El beso bajo la ducha encendió el fuego interno de la Rubia, que quiera que fuera un momento tierno entre las dos, pero no pudo contenerse ya que las manos de Regina se posaron inmediatamente en sus nalgas, haciendo suspirar un Emma. La Rubia tomó una de las piernas de Regina, que hizo que la posara en su cintura, pero mejor la cargo, haciendo que la morena enroscar sus piernas alrededor de Emma. Saliendo del baño Emma coloco a Regina encima del lavabo y comenzó a descender sus besos, primero se entretuvieron un poco en los senos de su morena, le encantaban esas dos joyas. Tratando con una ternura salvaje, empezó a succionar el pezon derecho, haciendo que Regina se arqueara del placer que sentia , mientras que con otra mano masajeaba y pellizcaba de forma traviesa el pezon izquierdo. No duro mucho tiempo ahi ya que bajo hasta el vientre y vio en todo su esplendor su lugar favorito y aunque tuviera ganas de probar de el, el mas dulce sabor que ha probado, empezó ha hablar con su bebe.

 **Emma**

-Hola Bebe, espero que estés muy bien adentro adentro, sabes una cosa ... (Empezaba una llorar antes de la mirada atenta cariñosa de Regina) te amo con todo mi corazón y estoy muy feliz de pronto seras parte de nuestra familia (Regina empezaba a acariciar la cabeza de Emma, enredando sus dedos en los rizos rubios de su amada)-

 **Regina**

-Vas a terminar lo que empezaste?-

 **Emma**

-No lo dudes -

Se hundió entre las piernas de su amada. Besando y mordisqueando primeros sus muslos para después de soplarle al clitoris de Regina, La morena no aguantaba la emoción de ver a Emma tan dedicada y tan cuidadosa al hacerle el amor. La rubia lamió en toda su extensión su lugar favorito, no podía contener las ganas de saborear cada rincón y explorar los nuevos límites de su amada. Emma hundió su lengua en la apertura de Regina haciendo que esta gimiera dulcemente el nombre de la rubia. Eso emocionaba e incitaba mas a Emma que se puso de pie y la beso hundiendo de los dedos dentro de Regina. Empezaron un cadencioso ritmo entre besos, palabras dulces y el placer que los dos estaban experimentando una vez mas. Regina no aguanto mas y exploto en un dulce y fuerte orgasmo, Rápidamente Emma bajo hasta su entre pierna lamiendo todos los deliciosos jugos que la reina le daba. Regina bajo del lavabo y empotró un Emma contra la pared del baño que poniendo su pierna entre las de la Rubia meciéndose lentamente, a la Rubia le que estaba gustando el ritmo que estaba tomando su morena.

 **Regina**

-Te amo Emma-

Eso fue el detonante para que Emma temblara y empezara a disfrutar su orgasmo, llevandola al mismo cielo. Regina tomo con toda la palma de la mano la vagina de Emma y metiendo dos dedos, recogio las evidencias del orgasmo de su Rubia, llevo su mano a su boca y chupo sus dedos haciendo un ligero gemido, ocasionando que Emma se derritiera por ella.

 **Emma**

-Vamos a dormir mi Reina-

A Regina le gustaba los pequeños sobrenombres que con cariño la Rubia le decía.

 **Regina**

-Claro, mi cielo-

Ambas se dirigieron a la cama, desnudas hasta el alma.

 **Regina**

-Te doy un escoger ... Que lado prefieres?

Señalo la cama

 **Emma**

-Cualquiera, siempre y cuando sea a tu lado-

La abrazo por detrás, empezando a chuparle el lóbulo de la oreja a la morena, Regina escogió el lado derecho y Emma quedó en el izquierdo, pero al final no importaba ya que una vez acostadas Emma se pego a Regina, la morena se acomodo mejor quedando boca abajo sobre Emma que la abraza y la vez acariciaba su vientre. En esa posición Regina podia escuchar los latidos del corazón de su rubia, y podría jurar que decía su nombre cada vez que latía.

Así se durmieron las juntas, sin dejar espacio entre las dos, Regina a la mitad de la noche decidió vestir a las dos, porque lo más seguro es que Henry se despertara y querria dormir en medio de las dos, y recibirlo estando desnudas no es algo que quiera dejar en la mente de su hijo Y así sucedió pasando las tres de la mañana. Henry apareció en la habitación, pero solo vio a Regina dormida, lo que le extraño ya que penso que dormia junto a Emma, pero en eso su otra madre apareció con una taza de chocolate con crema batida y canela. Al parecer los antojos están empezando no solo para Regina, sino para Emma también.

 **Herny**

-Mama ... puedo dormir con ustedes ... Porfis-

 **Emma**

-Claro chico-

Le dio un sorbo a su chocolate, haciendo antojar a su hijo

 **Henry**

-Me das un poco mama-

 **Emma**

-Claro, toma-

 **Henry**

-Que rico esta ... me gusta el toque de canela-

Entonces Henry se dio la cuenta de que el sus dos madres estaba entrelazadas, ya que Regina olía a Manzanas y ahora tiene la cuenta de que su Mama siempre huela canela. Sonrío internamente ante el hecho de que sus madres están juntas y sé fue a dormir con ellas.

Henry durmió al otro lado de Emma, dejando un Regina en medio de sus dos amores. Henry en silencio coloco su mano en el vientre de su madre y el deseo buenas noches al bebe. Emma al ver el gesto, se quedó con una enorme sonrisa, y aunque ambos veían que Regina estaba dormida, escuchando como era parte de ese amor en familia, lo que tanto había deseado al igual que Emma.

Dando las 5 de la mañana Regina se levanto corriendo al baño asustando a Emma, Henry seguía dormido como piedra.

 **Emma**

-Que sucede amor?-

Apareció en el baño con una Regina totalmente asustada

 **Regina**

-No vez lo que pasa o estas ciega Swan -

Le dijo algo irritada a Emma, que solo se agacho para pegar su frente con la cabeza de Regina

 **Regina**

\- Lo siento, pero todo esto esta fuera de mi control, nunca me ha pasado y mis pezones me empezaron a cosquillear-

Mientras tanto, Emma solo empezó a acariciar su cabeza dandole pequeños besos. La pego a ella, pero Regina se empezó a resistir, lo que hizo que Emma con mas fuerza forzara a Regina a estar pegada a ella.

 **Regina**

-Déjame Emma ... .-

No pudo terminar de hablar porque empezó a vomitar encima de Emma

\- Lo siento cariño, pero me tienes apresada -

 **Emma**

No me importa, te amo-

 **Regina**

-Ni se te ocurra besarme ... eres capaz, ya te conozco-

Emma empezó a levantarse junto a Regina, al ver que las náuseas estaban pasando, se cambio de blusa ante la mirada de su morena, mientras que ella se enjuagaba su boca. Emma la giro hacia ella poniéndose muy cerca de su boca.

 **Emma**

-Me decías que tenias un poco de cosquilleo en los senos -

Le dijo a Regina que empezó un quitar su pijama, pero fuera de toda la malicia Emma hizo aparecer un pequeño bote de crema y se agachó un poco empezando a dejar un poco de crema sobre sus manos, Regina beso su cabeza y Emma beso sus pechos para después comenzar a esparcir la crema, que para alivio de Regina empezaba a surtir efecto.

Regina vio la hora y casi eran las 6:30 de la mañana, así que decidió comenzar un prepara todo para su día.

 **Emma**

-Que haces?-

 **Regina**

-Empezar a alistarme, tengo trabajo retrasado-

Emma empezó a reírse, algo que a Regina le empezó a molestar.

-Porque esa risa Swan? -

 **Emma**

-No puedo contigo Regina, en serio. Cada vez que me dices "Swan" me pones demasiado y ademas hoy es sábado -

Emma la abrazo empezando a acariciar en toda su extensión la espalda desnuda de Regina

 **Regina**

-En este caso, dormimos un poco mas ... -

Regina se cambia de blusa al igual que lo había hecho Emma y volvieron junto a Henry que seguia durmiendo a pierna suelta.


	12. La propuesta

Durmieron un poco mas, Regina se pego mas a su Rubia Pensando en todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, sucumbiendo al sueño, empezó a recordar sus días mas tristes.

 ** _Sueño de Regina_**

Habían pasado mas tres horas desde que había llegado a su casa y no podía contener el llanto ante la perdida de su amor. Como siempre Emma le estaba poniendo obstáculos a su felicidad, lo era así desde que nació. No había podido comer nada ni siquiera se preocupo por cerrar el refrigerador, estaba sumida en el oscuro y profundo océano de la tristeza. Se sentía pesada, todo a su alrededor empezaba a dar vueltas y viendo a su madre diciéndole que el amor era debilidad.

 **Emma**

\- Amor que pasa?-

Regina empezaba a llorar dormida, haciendo que su Rubia se preocupara.

-Amor… solo es un sueño-

Pero la morena no escuchaba estaba llorando aun mas. Emma solo pudo hacer lo que le dictaba su corazón así que empezó a besar toda la cara de Regina, entre besos le decía cuanto la amaba y lo valioso que era para ella, La morena despertó en medio de besos y palabras dulces, que no se contuvo al besar apasionadamente a su Rubia.

 **Emma**

-Que paso?-

 **Regina**

\- Tuve una pesadilla, mas bien un recuerdo reciente –

 **Emma**

\- Estas bien?-

 **Regina**

\- Ahora… junto a ti, mas que bien –

 **Emma**

\- Por lo que parece Henry ya se levanto –

 **Regina**

-Creo que tiene hambre… que horas son?-

 **Emma**

-Son las 8, por cierto Granny nos invito a desayunar y quería hablar contigo –

Regina

-Es cierto algo me había comentado Ruby-

 **Emma**

-Desde cuando platicas con Ruby-

 **Regina**

-Esta celosa Miss Swan-

 **Emma**

-Mucho, pero dime cuando hablaste con ella-

 **Regina**

-El día en que trajiste a Marian, Granny fue a verme después de irme del restaurant-

Emma la miraba atenta a lo que le contaba y se sentía mal por no haberla seguido.

-Me llevo comida todos los días dejándola afuera de la puerta de la cocina, se canso de ir y un día Ruby llego dejándome la comida que yo solo metía a la cocina para echarse a perder. Me conto que Granny quería platicar conmigo, entre otras cosas mas, sinceramente creo que duro cerca de 4 horas hablando sola con la puerta-

 **Emma**

\- Entonces no tengo que preocuparme-

 **Regina**

\- No del todo, creo que a la Señorita Lucas le gusta mis pronunciados escotes, en palabras de ella: "le excito en exceso"

Dijo Regina haciendo el gesto de comillas en el aire.

 **Emma**

\- Pues lo siento por Ruby pero estas dos joyas son mías –

Empezó a besar el cuello de Regina mientras sus manos estaban masajeando ambos pechos de Regina.

 **Emma**

\- Ya no te cosquillean –

Pregunto Emma mientras sacaba un seno de la pijama de Regina para besarlo y chuparlo.

 **Regina**

-Para nada, su ahora propietaria ha estado al pendiente de sus cuidados-

Teniendo ambos senos afuera, Emma no podía contenerse y estaba mas que excitada hasta que….

 **Henry**

-Mamas, tengo hambre-

Grito Henry desde el pasillo antes de entrar a la habitación de sus madres, haciendo que estas se acomodaran sus respectivos pijamas.

 **Henry**

-Porque están tan rojas?-

Pregunto el pequeño al verlas a ambas muy acaloradas.

 **Emma**

\- Es que creo que se apago el clima y ya sabes tu mama que es muy caliente en la cama-

Dijo Emma en doble sentido, mirando la cara de furia y picardía de Regina

 **Henry**

-Es cierto, si vieras como duerme en invierno…..-

Salió Henry de la habitación dejando a una Emma muy esperanzada

 **Emma**

-Ya quiero ver eso-

Ambas se alistaron para ir a Granny´s a desayunar, Emma le había hablado a la abuelita para decirle que ya iban en camino. Henry era el mas feliz ya que estaba con sus dos personas favoritas, sus madres.

En el restaurant la abuelita ya le estaba comentando a Ruby de la llegada de la familia Mills-Swan, Ruby estaba mas que emocionada de ver a Regina que rápidamente sube a su dormitorio y se arreglo mas de lo debido, quería verse espectacular para la Reina.

La abuelita vio el gran interés que tenia Ruby para con Regina, esperaba que su nieta no sufriera tanto al saber que Regina ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de Emma, pero creo que Ruby ya se estaba dando cuenta ya que regreso mas bella de lo que era.

Granny´s

 **Abuelita**

-Ruby… que guapa estas-

 **Ruby**

\- Gracias Abu… estoy esperando con ansias para ver a Regina-

 **Abuelita**

-Sabes que esta con Emma verdad?-

 **Ruby**

-Claro que lo se… no se lo voy a poner tan fácil a la salvadora-

Dijo mientras se acomodaba su blusa de color rosa. De hecho era un color poco común para Ruby, pero se veía hermosa con ese tono. La campanilla de la entrada sonó, era Killian que había llegado, se entero por casualidad que Emma iria hoy a desayunar, pero no sabia que iba acompañada.

 **Killian**

-Hola, me puedes servir un café con leche, por favor-

 **Ruby**

\- Claro, enseguida te lo preparo –

No falto mucho para que la campanilla sonara de nuevo dejando ver en la entrada a Emma, enseguida de Regina y Henry. Killian inmediatamente se separo de su lugar en la barra para tomar por un brazo a Emma.

 **Emma**

-Suéltame Killian-

 **Killian**

-Tenemos que hablar-

 **Emma**

-Pero estas no son formas para hacer que alguien hable contigo –

Regina con un golpe de magia separo a Killian de Emma dejándolo de nuevo en su lugar en la barra. Ruby ya había salido de su lugar para estar a lado de la reina, Killian no se deja y va hacia Regina empujando a Emma, inmediatamente Ruby lo detiene y con una mano lo agarra del cuello, lo levanta y se lo lleva afuera del restaurante. Nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo, una Ruby con sus ojos dorados como lobo y con una increíble fuerza. Inmediatamente Emma se levanta y se pone a lado de una Regina totalmente pasmada.

 **Ruby**

\- No vuelvas a acercarte aquí, entendiste pirata-

Killian estaba tirado en el suelo tratando de incorporarse

 **Killian**

\- Que les pasa? Porque quieren a esa bruja?-

 **Ruby**

\- No es de tu interés –

Ruby cerro la puerta del restaurante y se dirigió a donde estaba Regina.

 **Regina**

-Gracias Ruby –

Regina abrazo a Ruby enfrente de Emma haciendo que la rubia se encelara mas de lo debido. Ruby no pudo contener sus ganas de besara y le planto un beso en la comisura de los labios de Regina. La morena se sonrojo y no pudo sostener la mirada a Ruby, solo sujeto mas su mano con la de Emma, que entendió ante este gesto que ella era la única para su Reina.

 **Ruby**

-Lo hago todo para complacer a mi Reina –

Y se fue en medio de las dos con cara de confusión ante lo que había dicho y ante el excesivo contoneo de caderas que hacia Ruby al alejarse de ellas.

Maléfica estaba sentada en un rincón viendo todo lo que pasaba

 **Maléfica**

\- Creo que hay una mas en la lista de contendientes por el amor de la Reina-

La abuela salió de la cocina e invito a Emma y a Regina a sentarse junto con Henry, que ya había separado lugar y manteniéndose al margen de lo que estaba pasando.

 **Abuelita**

\- Bueno… creo que tenemos que hablar Regina Mills –

Se sento la abuelita a lado de Regina, poniéndola un poco nerviosa.

 **Abuelita**

-Se que no es fácil, pero tu padre me dejo algo que es para ti-

 **Regina**

\- En serio?-

 **Abuelita**

-Claro, tu padre como sabes Regina era un príncipe, el mas chico de los Mills-

 **Regina**

-Eso lo se, y mi madre se caso por el estatus social y financiero-

 **Abuelita**

\- Exacto, lo que no te dijeron es que los hermanos mayores de tu papa, no tuvieron descendencia-

 **Emma**

-Que quieres decir?-

 **Abuelita**

\- Acompáñenme tengo que enseñarles algo –

Los tres acompañaron a la Abuelita hacia la cocina, lo que no sabían es que unos de los refrigeradores tenia una puerta secreta que tenia unas escaleras, para Emma parecía un sótano, pero en realidad era una enorme bodega llena de documentos y libros.

 **Abuelita**

\- Regina,….se que tu madre sigue viva-

Le dijo rápidamente sin tiempo de mediar sus palabras, Regina ya sabia que su madre estaba viva, pero no sabia lo que estaba por pasar.

 **Emma**

-Cora esta vivía?-

 **Henry**

\- Tu suegra ahora… –

Dijo el muchacho en voz baja haciendo que Emma se descolocara ante el comentario de su hijo.

 **Abuelita**

\- Regina, no solo soy una simple cocinera…. Siempre he sido la responsable de cuidar los intereses económicos del Bosque Encantado, por esa razón vivía a las afueras del pueblo siempre-

Emma y Regina se vieron con cara de incredulidad

\- Mira Regina, después de que Snow recuperara el tono de su padre hizo algunos movimientos que le costaron la soberanía de su tierra. Cuando decidiste ser la reina malvada muchos de los reinos reforzaron su defensas gastando casi todas sus fortunas, ocasionando que fueran a pedir un préstamo al único Reino que tu no consideraste nunca-

 **Regina**

\- El reino de mi familia-

 **Abuelita**

-Exacto, tu madre te quería en el trono de Snow para que tu tío Marcus Mills decidiera fusionar ambos reinos, haciéndolos los mas poderosos y solventes de todo el bosque encantado, pero no conto con tu sed de venganza. , ni la maldición que le suguio, ni mucho menos las consecuencias de te reinado del terror, que al final superaron por mucho las ambiciones de tu madre-

 **Emma**

-A que te refieres en concreto-

Mientras platicaban Henry estaba atento a todo lo que le decían y tomaba alguna que otra nota, mientras degustaba un pay de fresa.

 **Abuelita**

-Regina, hace una semana falleció tu tío Marcus, he tratado de localizar al resto de la familia Mills aquí y en el bosque encantado, pero no hay nadie….. solamente tu. Así que…. Regina Mills eres la mujer mas rica no solo de Storybrooke o el Bosque Encantado, sino de mundo también-

Regina

-Como es eso posible?-

 **Abuelita**

-Cuando Emma rompió la maldición, haciendo que podamos salir de este pueblo, tu tío Marcus salió en plan de negocios ya tenia casi todo lo que podía aquí, así que quiso divertirse con el dinero que tenia, al fin y al cabo los Mills siempre tuvieron habilidades para hacer dinero de la nada.

 **Emma**

\- Si supiera las otras habilidades que tienes …-

Le susurro en el oído a la morena, haciendo que esta se pusiera mas roja que un tomate. Regina se reacomodo en el asiento, apretando un poco mas las piernas ante el deseo de querer hacerle el amor a Emma.

 **Abuelita**

\- Tu tío al fallecer te dejo todo a ti, y por lo que se tu madre ha estado averiguando todo acerca de la familia Mills y puso una demanda diciendo que la mitad de la fortuna Mills es suya, lo cual es algo para reírse ya que todo lo dejo a tu nombre….

Regina Marie Mills de Swan-

 **Regina**

\- Mills de Swan?-

Pregunto con asombro y en el fondo le gustaba como se escuchaba.

 **Abuelita**

-Tu tío sabia que algún día caerías rendida ante la señorita Swan-

 **Emma**

-Mas bien yo de ella-

 **Abuelita**

\- Te acuerdas que Gold te conto sobre la maldición y la profecía que esta le precedía verdad?-

Regina asintió

-Pues Gold no te conto toda la profecía por ordenes de tu Padre y de tu tío, sabían que tu madre era una mujer si escrúpulos y obligaron al oscuro a no decirte quien era tu amor verdadero, ya que no lo ibas a creer y tu ira seria mas temible-

 **Regina**

-Eso quiere decir que mi Padre murió por mi felicidad y mi tio aseguro nuestro bienestar, bueno el de los tres.

 **Abuelita**

\- El de ustedes y el de una pequeña comitiva que siempre estuvo, esta y estará detrás de ti Regina, cuidándote siempre. Ruby mi nieta y Maléfica son tu escolta principal, Gold y Blue te asesoraran y procuraran que no hagas ninguna cosa que te vayas a arrepentir después, David es tu consejero, y yo tu abogada.

 **Emma**

-¡Wow! Todo eso-

 **Abuelita**

\- Eso también te incluye a ti Emma y a Henry. Pero para eso tiene que estar casadas, y esta es mi propuesta, (tomo a Regina y a Emma de las manos) Tiene que contraer matrimonio lo antes posible.

 **Emma**

\- De hecho ya le pedí matrimonio a Regina y acepto así que…

 **Abuelita**

\- Y que esperan?-

Interrumpió la Abuelita a Emma

 **Regina**

\- A que nazca nuestro bebe-

 **Abuelita**

\- Bebe (dijo asombrada) Emma estas embarazada del pirata de quinta?-

 **Emma**

-Para nada, de hecho es Regina quien esta embarazada –

 **Abuelita**

\- Ahora entiendo (dijo sacando una pequeña caja ) no entendía el contenido de esta caja….hasta que me cuentan sobre esta maravillosa criatura que esta por nacer.

Y de la caja saco un pequeño cisne con una corona en forma se sonaja.

 **Abuelita**

-Creo que alguien sabia que esto sucedería –

Henry estaba totalmente callado, algo que preocupo a Regina.

Mientras todo esto pasaba el la cocina, una soñadora Ruby se arreglaba para estar presentable para su Reina, y Maléfica estaba tratando de no sacar el dragón que tenia adentro al ver como Emma besaba a Regina.


	13. Rumbo al Bosque

Regina al ver que su hijo estaba callado decidió sentarse a su lado y acaricio su cabeza.

 **Regina**

\- ¿Que te pasa Henry?-

 **Henry**

\- Me creerás loco pero yo ya sabia que estabas embarazada mama, hace dos noches soñé con mi hermanita-

 **Emma**

\- Es una niña-

Pregunto Emma extasiada ante la idea de una niña

 **Henry**

-Si, hace dos noches soñé con ella, al principio dude de quien era pero me di cuenta que esa niña era una mezcla de ustedes. En serio mama era muy linda.

 **Regina**

-Entonces por que tanta seriedad Henry-

Henry

\- No es seriedad mama, me estoy dando cuenta que voy a ser hermano mayor, y tengo que cuidar de ella ( acariciando el vientre de Regina)

 **Emma**

\- Claro que serás un buen hermano mayor –

 **Henry**

\- Lo se, ella me lo dijo.-

Emma que estaba parada a lado de el y le dio un beso en su cabeza, se sentía orgullosa de su pequeño.

 **Henry**

\- También me dijo que me iba a doler un poco, pero seria bueno-

 **Regina**

\- Que iba a doler Henry-

Le pregunto Regina angustiada ante la idea de que su hijo sufriera.

La abuelita sabia de lo que hablaba Henry, pero decidió aliviar un poco la tensión hacia el muchacho.

 **Granny**

\- Se de lo que se trata, pero en su momento lo sabrán –

La abuelita se paro enfrente de la familia con una sonrisa

 **Granny**

\- Créanme que es muy bueno… Ruby, Mal (grito) bajen

 **Emma**

\- Porque le tenia que tocar esa comitiva especial a Regina- Pensó.

Maléfica fue la primera en bajar seguida de Ruby que venia toda olorosa.

 **Granny**

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo, Maléfica sabes el plan. -

 **Maléfica**

\- En seguida lo hare-

Maléfica desapareció en su humo café, Regina estaba todavía un poco dudosa de lo que estaba pasando.

 **Granny**

\- Ruby avisa a los Charmings, a Gold y a Blue que el plan se adelanta para hoy, ellos ya saben en donde vernos –

 **Ruby**

\- Claro –

 **Granny**

\- y espéranos atrás, no quiero que asustes a todo mundo-

Ruby soltó una enorme carcajada

 **Emma**

\- Asustar? –

 **Regina**

\- Me da mucho gusto poder volverte a ver así Ruby –

Ruby se sonrojo toda ante el comentario de Regina, que salió corriendo del lugar.

 **Granny**

\- Bueno, vámonos antes de que se nos haga mas tarde -

Antes de subir Granny tomo su bastón y una pequeña bolsa que le encargo a Henry que cuidara. Una vez arriba fueron hacia la parte de atrás, todos se quedaron asombrados ante lo que estaban viendo, menos Regina, ella miraba con admiración a Ruby, acercándose a ella Emma la tomo por el brazo.

 **Emma**

\- Regina que haces es peligroso no sabemos quien es-

 **Regina**

\- yo si se quien es-

Tomo de la mano a Emma y se acerco al enorme lobo gris que tenían enfrente, Henry estaba a lado de la abuelita impresionado al ver aquel magnifico ser mágico.

Regina se soltó de la mano de Emma y antes de poder tocar al lobo este se inclino ante ella, haciendo reír un poco a Regina.

Regina

\- Magnifica como siempre Ruby-

le dijo acariciando la cabeza de Ruby transformada en un enorme lobo

Emma

\- Es Ruby?

 **Granny**

\- si es ella, (dijo sacando de en medio a Emma y Regina) suban rápido tenemos que llegar lo antes posible, ya casi es media tarde y tenemos que llegar antes de que sea medianoche

 **Emma**

\- A donde vamos?-

 **Granny**

-Ya súbete Swan, en el camino lo sabrás…. Rapido Ruby-

Con todos arriba, Ruby empezó a correr en medio del bosque.

 **Ruby**

\- Mi reina te acuerdas de nuestros viajes, cuando eras la reina en el bosque encantado-

Escucho Regina la voz de Ruby en su mente

 **Regina**

\- Claro que me acuerdo, me gustaría volver a sentir el aire del bosque encantado-

Dijo mentalmente a Ruby

 **Ruby**

\- Pues mi reina, sus deseos son Ordenes –

Vieron a Maléfica volando un poco arriba de ellas, en su espalda iban los Charmings, los enanos y Archie.

 **Granny**

\- Ya vamos llegando-

Vieron a Gold de lejos y como el junto con Blue abrieron un enorme portal, Ruby lo atravesó a toda velocidad ante la mirada de asombro de Emma y de Henry.

 **Henry**

\- Estamos en el bosque encantad verdad-

 **Granny**

\- Así es… vamos al palacio de Regina, Gold y las hadas ya deben de estar alla-

Maléfica iba volando sobre ellas protegiendo a Regina y a su nueva familia (para su disgusto)

 **Snow**

\- David, ellos van bien –

David se asomo hacia abajo, sabia que su esposa le temía a las alturas, por eso ella no se atrevía a ver hacia abajo.

David vio con una sonrisa como iba Emma detrás de Regina abrazándola, Henry iba delante de Regina y la Abuelita entrante de todos ellos guiando a Ruby por el Bosque Encantado.

 **David**

\- Van mas que bien amor-

Sonrió David al ver el amor que se tenían en esa nueva familia

Llegaron rápido al palacio de Regina, Henry miraba asombrado el enorme catillo de su madre.

 **Henry**

\- wow mama, vaya que si es grande tu palacio -

Regina y Emma se estaban bajando del lomo de Ruby

Regina

\- Esta un poco descuidado, ya que no he estado en los últimos años así que…

fue interrumpida por Maléfica llegando detrás de ellas, y con un movimiento de manos embelleció todo el castillo, todos estaban asombrados ante la majestuosidad del palacio.

 **Maléfica**

\- Entramos mi Reina-

Le dijo a Regina con una pequeña reverencia, Regina tomo la mano de Emma y de Henry y entraron al gran salón del casillo, David y Snow llegaron corriendo para abrazar a su hija y a su nieto.

 **Granny**

\- ya ya… basta de ñoñerías, tenemos una boda que celebrar-


	14. Confesiones

Regina y Emma miraban incrédulas todo lo que estaba pasando.

 **Snow**

\- Vamos Emma tienes que alistarte-

 **Emma**

\- Todos deténganse por favor, alguien me podría decir que esta pasando-

 **David**

\- Hija, tenemos que casarte pronto con Regina y unir sus vidas aquí en el bosque Encantado, tu madre no lo sabe pero…. (se quedo en silencio viendo hacia Snow)

el día en que te puse dentro del árbol vi todo esto, todo lo que iba a suceder y como tu cambiarias el corazón de Regina (miraba a Emma y a Regina) por eso decidí con convicción ponerte en el árbol. Tu y ella son las unidas que pueden salvarnos.

 **Emma**

\- Papa no entiendo –

Emma estaba confusa ante las palabras de su padre

 **David**

\- En el momento en que naciste y vi a Regina venir por nosotros, supe que ella era la persona que te haría feliz, no se como pero te vi a ti y a ella abrazadas en medio de una nube dorada, por eso no dude en que volverías no tanto por nosotros, sino por  
ella (decía Davidmirando a su hija y a Reginacon tanto cariño)

 **Granny**

\- David…. Tu eres el guardián de la Reina… como no me había dado cuenta antes-

 **David**

\- Guardián?-

 **Granny**

\- Si David… tu proteges a la familia de la Reina, en este caso a Henry y a Emma-

 **Emma**

\- Bueno, después de todo esto y suponiendo que nos vamos a casar (mirando a Regina) quisiera unos minutos a sola con ella.

 **Granny**

\- Perfecto, vayan a la sala junto al trono, Regina sabe muy bien en donde es, les doy 5 minutos-

 **Emma**

\- 10 –

 **Granny**

\- Ok, Swan…. En 10 minutos voy por ustedes-

Emma y Regina se separaron de su hijo haciéndole cariños en sus mejillas, y aunque el chico ya es un poco grande, le agradaba como sus madres lo consentían.

Maléfica estaba recargada en uno se los muros del gran salón, algo cansada.

 **Gold**

\- Querida, terminaste los hechizos para proteger el castillo –

 **Maléfica**

\- En efecto, esos enanos que traje me sirvieron mucho, me dieron polvo de hadas de la mejor calidad, el muro de protección servirá por un largo tiempo.

 **Gold**

\- Perfecto, tenemos que impedir que Cora llegue hasta aquí.

 _ **STORYBROOKE**_

 **Cora**

\- Como pudiste perderlos de vista Hook, tu amor cegó todos mis planes-

 **Killian**

\- Yo quería hablar con Emma, ella me cambio por la nefasta de tu hija, como crees que me siento –

 **Cora**

\- Tal vez infeliz, porque mi hija es mucho mejor que tu y por lo que veo en todos los sentidos, por que al parecer no puedes concentrarte por tu ego de macho herido –

 **Killian**

\- Calro que estoy herido Emma es mia –

 **Cora**

\- Emma nunca fue tuya, entiéndelo pirata ella es esencial en todo el plan que esta surgiendo –

 **Killian**

\- De que plan hablas –

 **Cora**

\- Impedir que Emma y Regina se casen, ya que si lo logran el fruto de su amor verdadero no podrá ser manipulable-

 **Killian**

\- No entendí-

Dijo Hook rascándose la cabeza

 **Cora**

\- Una de ellas esta embarazada, y si se unen en una boda mágica no voy a poder tomar a ese hijo, que será el mas poderoso ser mágico-

 **Killian**

\- Emma esta embarazada, que emoción tengo que regresar con ella y con mi hijo-

 **Cora**

\- No entendiste, ese hijo no es tuyo, es de Emma y Regina, fruto del amor verdadero y de la magia, por esa razón tenemos que encontrarlas lo antes posible-

Grito Cora desesperada por no saber en donde se encontraba Regina y Emma

 _ **Castillo de Regina (Bosque Encantado)**_

Emma y Regina estaban solas en esa pequeña sala, Emma invito Regina a sentarse junto a ella, mas no esperaba lo que iba a ser la rubia.

 **Emma**

\- Ven aquí mi amor-

 **Regina**

\- Si me hicieras un poco mas de espacio podría sentarme o quizá sentarme arriba de tus piernas –

 **Emma**

\- Tan solo ven, por favor-

Tomo de la mano, jalándola hacia donde estaba sentada, Regina vio lo que pretendía la rubia así que se quedo parada por unos segundos enfrente de su novia, para después sentarse a horcajadas de ella. Emma la abrazo inmediatamente.

 **Regina**

\- No puedo creer que nos vayamos a casar dentro de unas horas –

 **Emma**

\- Ni yo, por eso quería traerte aquí, se que te pedí que te casaras conmigo, y aceptaste

 **Regina**

\- Claro que lo hice-

Seguían abrazadas compartiendo ese momento intimo entre las dos

 **Emma**

\- Pero faltaba algo –

Emma saco de su chaqueta una pequeña caja que le dio su padre-

 **Emma**

\- Creo que con esto (abrió la cajita con dos anillos iguales) hace oficial que estemos prometidas, aunque solo sea por unas horas…

Emma no termino de hablar por que Regina le dio un tierno beso en los labios, haciendo gemir dulcemente a Emma.

 **Regina**

\- Te Amo Swan

 **Emma**

\- Te amo Alcaldesa-

Granny entro en la sala, haciendo que Emma se disgustara

 **Emma**

\- No han pasado 10 minutos-

 **Granny**

\- Claro que pasaron, pero como están sumergidas en su mundo de romance y amor, no ven como pasa el tiempo muy rápido –

Regina se levanto del regazo de Swan, para su disgusto, tomando su mano saliendo por la puerta le dijo al oído

 **Regina**

\- Estoy lista para ser la Señora Swan –


	15. Boda

**Regina**

\- A donde vamos Granny-

 **Granny**

\- No hay tiempo, debemos casarlas ya-

Diciendo esto la abuelita, Maléfica entro en la sala sujetando a Regina de la cintura.

 **Maléfica**

\- Lastima que no vayas a tener una despedida de soltera como se debe mi reina –

Swan estaba roja de los celos, aguantándose las ganas de ahorcar a Maléfica.

Todos entraron en la pequeña sala, no esperaban que fuera tan rápido la boda a no ser por un portal abierto y que alguien esta intentando cruzar la barrera mágica que había puesto Mal alrededor del castillo.

 **David**

\- Esta todo listo ( afirmo David mirando a Blue y a Gold)

 **Gold**

\- Perfecto…. Empecemos –

Y con un giro de mano cambio el ambiente del lugar, a uno mas romántico.

Belle apareció detrás de Gold sosteniendo un antiguo libro.

 **Emma**

\- Hola Belle, no sabia que también venias-

 **Belle**

-De hecho llegue un día antes, para tener todo listo con tiempo, así que fue una verdadera faena tenerlo para hoy.-

Blue se acomodo enfrente de Regina y Emma, Maléfica seguía abrazada de Regina, hasta que Ruby la separo de ella para empezar la ceremonia

 **Blue**

\- El día de hoy estamos presentes para unir la vida de estas dos mujeres, invoco los poderes de la magia para consagrar esta unión –

Alzando las manos, Blue empezó a recitar un conjuro del libro que tenia Belle, Gold por su parte estaba en la ventana viendo como destellaba la barrera mágica.

 **Blue**

\- Emma, aceptas a Regina como su compañera, amiga y amor verdadero hasta los últimos días de tu vida?-

 **Emma**

\- Claro que acepto-

Dijo tomando la mano de Regina, Blue ayudada por Belle puso un pequeño lazo dorado amarrado a la muñeca izquierda de Emma.

 **Blue**

\- Regina, aceptas a Emma como su compañera, amiga y amor verdadero hasta los últimos días de tu vida?-

 **Regina**

\- Definitivamente …. SI –

 **Emma**

\- Wohooo –

Grito Emma con mucha euforia

Blue tomo el otro extremo del lazo dorado amarrando la muñeca izquierda de Regina.

 **Blue**

\- Henry, ven –

Llamo al muchacho para unírseles en la ceremonia

 **Blue**

\- A partir de aquí, todo lo que es de una… (dijo mirando a ambas) es de la otra.

Blue unió las manos de Emma y Regina, donde había colocado el lazo y le pido a Henry que pusiera su mano izquierda debajo de las de ellas.

\- Por el poder que me concedió la magia, las declaro unidas en magia y en alma –

Entonces el lazo dorado empezó a brillar y a fundirse en la piel de ambas uniéndolas en esta mágica ceremonia, fue cuando Henry empezó a sentir que le quemaba la piel, parte del lazo se quedo impreso en el, emanando una luz blanca en la mano de Henry, yendo hasta su corazón. En ese instante comprendió lo que su hermana le conto.

Emma miro a Regina y una fuerte corriente de viento empezó a traer pétalos de rosas blancas. Maravilladas con lo que estaba pasando, Henry vio el vientre de su mama envuelto en humo lila.

 **Henry**

\- Creo que mi hermana es la causante de todo esto-

 **Blue**

\- Puedes besar a tu esposa Emma-

 **Emma**

\- Por supuesto -

Emma se inclino a besar a Regina, y al primer contacto todo fue invadió por una enorme luz dorada que se extendió por todo el Bosque Encantado.

Mientras tanto en la barrera mágica, Cora estaba gritando de Colera.


	16. Arendelle

**Momentos antes en Storybrooke**

 **Cora**

\- Vámonos Killian, ya se en donde están-

 **Killian**

\- A donde fueron?-

 **Cora**

\- Están en el Bosque Encantado. pero antes tengo que ir por Sídney e ir a la clínica-

Cora libero a Sídney del hospital psiquiátrico donde estaba recluido, llegando al hospital se enfrento a Whale, aunque no dio mucha batalla, al fin y al cabo es con la Reina de Corazones con quien estaba luchando.

Cora llego a la habitación en donde estaba Regina hospitalizada, cerro sus ojos pudiendo percibir todas las personas que estuvieron ahí con su hija, rápidamente localizo lo que necesitaba.

 **Cora**

\- Lo encontré –

Dijo Cora con una sonrisa de pura maldad. Salió de la habitación y recorrió el hospital hasta el área de laboratorio buscando la sangre de Regina. No encontró mucho, ya que la mayoría de las muestras se utilizaron en las diferentes pruebas clínicas que le hicieron a su hija, pero faltaba algo…. Alguien mas saco sangre de su hija. Al principio no lo noto, pues pensaba que era la presencia de su hija o la de Emma, pero no sabia distinguir quien era. El problema era localizar a esa persona que tenia mas sangre de su hija, y sobre todo no sabia si podria confrontarla, ya que ni ella misma sabia quien era, y al parecer no quería ser encontrada.

Cora salió del hospital pensando en esa misteriosa persona que la tenia muy intrigada, le pido a Killian que verificara las cámaras de seguridad para ver quien era la persona, pero nada podían ver ya que cuando la persona apareció las cámaras no pudieron captar por completo, solo supieron que era una mujer de cabellos castaño claro y de una presencia magnifica.

 **Killian**

\- No se puede ver su rostro, además mira como las cámaras empiezan a fallar cuando esta ella-

 **Cora**

\- Me parece demasiado extraño…. –

Sídney llego a la habitación de los guardias donde estaban las cámaras del hospital, sacando de sus pensamientos a Cora.

 **Sídney**

\- Acabo de arreglar todo para que lleguemos a los limites del palacio de Regina-

 **Cora**

\- Perfecto, es hora de irnos chicos-

Dijo Cora lanzando una habichuela que le dio Sídney, llevándolos directamente hacia los limites del palacio.

 **Cora**

\- Es momento de darle una pequeña visita a mi hija-

Pero al momento de querer ir "no pudo, una enorme y poderosa barrera mágica no la hacia avanzar. Cora vio que estaba hecha de polvo de hadas y encantamientos muy antiguos, se dio cuenta que la mismísima Maléfica lo había hecho.

 **Cora**

-Maldito reptil, como puede estar protegiendo a Regina-

Grito Cora asustando a Sídney y a Killian. Entonces vio que en la ventana de uno de las salas del palacio estaba Gold, atento a lo que ella estaba haciendo en la barrera mágica. Cora intento una vez mas entrar peor fue imposible, viendo como una enorme energía dorada salía del castillo, decidió intentar una vez mas entrar en el castillo, logrando romper un poco la barrera.

Dentro del castillo Maléfica vio que parte del escudo protector había sido vulnerando.

 **Maléfica**

\- Tenemos que irnos, Cora acaba de atravesar la barrera –

Maléfica tomo a Regina junto con Emma y Henry, los demás se fueron con Gold que los hizo desaparecer del lugar, Cora llego a la sala y vio como se volvía a escapar su hija sobre el enorme dragón, volando rápidamente para no ser alcanzados.

 **Emma**

\- Hacia donde vamos? –

 **Regina**

\- Mal, (hizo un pequeño cariño al dragón) hacia donde vamos-

 **Maléfica**

\- Hacia Arendelle, el único reino que Cora no conoce-

 **Regina**

\- Creo que tampoco conocen a ningún dragón –

 **Maléfica**

\- Por eso Gold se adelanto con Blue llevándose a Henry con ellos, Elsa ya nos esta esperando, va a convocar una reunión urgente para mañana-

 **Emma**

\- Una reunión?-

 **Maléfica**

\- Si, debemos proteger a Regina a toda costa-

 **Regina**

\- No necesito protección-

Dijo Regina acomodándose mejor en el abrazo de Emma

 **Maléfica**

\- Claro que necesitas protección (menciono algo disgustada) tus hijos serán fruto no solo del amor verdadero, sino de la magia también, así que serán increíblemente poderosos, y creo que tu madre quiere manipular a tus hijos como lo hizo contigo-

 **Emma**

\- Eso nunca va a pasar, yo voy a cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijos (dijo Emma acariciando el vientre de Regina)

 **Maléfica**

\- Eso espero, pero no te caería mal una ayuda extra…. Llegamos a Arendelle –

Maléfica sobrevoló el Reino de Arendelle haciendo que todos sus habitantes de maravillaran con el magnifico dragón que estaba encima de ellos.

Maléfica aterrizo sobre la plaza del palacio de Elsa.

 **Elsa**

-Magnifico…. ( dijo sorprendida y aplaudiendo) Bienvenidas a Arendelle (Saludando a Regina y a Emma)

Emma

\- Muchas gracias, la verdad es que no sabíamos que vendríamos para aca, de saberlo, vendría con la ropa adecuada-

Elsa

\- Lo se, pero debido a la premura de los acontecimientos, creo que es un muy buen atuendo-

Le dijo Elsa guiñándole el ojo a Emma, que no paso desapercibido por Regina, y mucho menos por Maléfica que ya estaba en su forma humana.

 **Maléfica**

\- Al menos tendré a alguien para que me distraiga a Emma, mientras consiento a mi reina-

 **Emma**

\- Olvídalo, yo solo tengo ojos para ella –

Entonces Emma beso a Regina dulcemente, dejando en claro el amor que se tenían una con la otra.


	17. Para Protegerte

Elsa las llevo hasta la sala del palacio de Arendelle, donde Henry y los demás ya las estaban esperando para celebrar la reciente boda, que por las prisas no celebraron, pero los planes de Emma eran un poco diferentes ya que ella solo quería tener una sencilla cena. Elsa había arreglado ya las habitaciones que iban a ocupar sus invitados y los que estaban por llegar a la reunión.

 **Elsa**

\- Emma, puedo hablar contigo un segundo-

le pregunto Elsa, haciendo que Regina se pusiera un poco celosa.

 **Maléfica**

\- Ve con ella, sirve que se ponen de acuerdo en cuanto a lo que va a necesitar Regina en unos pocos días –

 **Emma**

\- Como que en unos pocos días? –

 **Elsa**

\- No es nada solo medidas precautorias, no sabia que tenias unos ojos muy hermoso Emma –

Le dijo Elsa sujetando la cara de Emma con ambas manos, hasta pareciera que le iba a dar un beso. Regina no se contuvo mas y trato de levantarse pero no puso ya que así tan de repente apareció Emma a lado suyo envuelta en humo lila

 **Mary**

\- Wow…. , no tiene ni apenas unos cuantos meses esa criatura y ya esta imponiendo su magia-

 **Gold**

\- No es de imponer Mary, pero ese bebe necesita de sus dos madres cerca para poder crecer, recuerda que es un ser mágico y necesita cerca de sus dos fuentes de magia.

 **Elsa**

-Vaya eso no me lo esperaba, pretendía hablar con Emma a solas, pero como no puede ser posible hoy (recalco) lo hare después, por lo pronto pueden ir viendo sus habitaciones y los veo en la noche para la cena-

Elsa se despidió del grupo, salió acompañada por Granny, Gold y Blue.

Emma iba con Mary viendo los inmensos cuartos que estaban destinados para ellos, Henry estaba emocionado al ver lo hermoso que era el palacio de Arendelle.

 **Mary**

\- Bueno, creo que hemos llegado a su habitación –

 **Emma**

\- Como sabes eso? –

 **David**

\- No es obvio, es la habitación mas grande y que tiene las paredes un poco mas gruesas-

 **Regina**

\- Insonorizadas, David –

Corrigió Regina a David

 **Emma**

\- Eso significa que ningún sonido entra –

 **Regina**

\- No cielo (le dijo en el oído) ningún sonido puede salir de esta habitación –

Gold llego y realizo un hechizo rápido

 **Gold**

\- Ya no Regina, necesitamos saber si estas en peligro o no, así que adiós insonorización-

 **Emma**

\- Creo que es mejor Regina, no pongas esa carita mi cielo –

 **Regina**

\- Luego no se estén quejando –

Dijo Regina zafándose de los brazos de Emma y entrar furiosa al cuarto de baño.

 **Emma**

\- Creo que es mejor que salgan, no esta de buen humor y su estado influye mucho

En eso Regina salió del baño mas enojada

 **Regina**

\- Mi condición de embarazada influye en mi humor, eso crees? –

 **Emma**

\- Mi cielo debemos descansar –

Abrazo a Regina llevándosela al baño una vez que entraron Emma se asomo por la puerta y les dijo a sus papas y a Gold

 **Emma**

\- Les dije que se fueran, acaso no escucharon –

Emma cerro la puerta del baño encontrando a Regina sentada en un sillón que había dentro del enorme cuarto de baño. Emma fue directo hacia la tina de baño para empezar a llenarla, después de un rato fue hasta Regina que seguía en el sillón ahora acostada y dormida. Emma la levanto dulcemente, haciendo reír a Regina con los besos que Emma le daba en el cuello de forma graciosa, por los ruidos que esta hacia.

 **Emma**

\- Ven, vamos a relajarnos –

 **Regina**

\- Emma tengo mucho sueño –

 **Emma**

\- Duerme conmigo en la tina –

 **Regina**

\- ok –

Emma empezó a desvestir a Regina de forma lenta y por cada prenda que le quitaba le daba un apasionado beso, Emma llevo a Regina hasta la tina y la ayudo a meterse, bajo la atenta mirada de la morena Emma empezó a quitarse también su ropa y se sentó a espaldas de Regina…..


	18. Los Invitados p1

**_Hola_**

 _ **Espero y les guste el capitulo de hoy.**  
 **si quieren escribirme este es mi correo: xwp_ed o pueden contactarme en mis redes sociales, solo busquen mi id nenagalonso**_

 ** _Estaré_** _ **muy contenta de platicar con ustedes.**_

 ** _Besos a todos_**

* * *

 _ **Boston**_

 **Agente Wells**

\- Ya tengo la sangre de chica que es la heredera del Sr. Mills, al parecer es su sobrina –

Menciono la Agente Hannah Wells del servicio secreto de la Casa Blanca en la sala secreta del edificio.

 **Damián**

\- Necesitamos protegerla, ocho embajadores se han contactado con nosotros para dar su apoyo a las empresas Mills, necesitamos que ella tome el mando de estas. Ella será crucial en este conflicto, la tecnología que desarrollo el Sr. Mills podría cambiar el mundo entero y el dijo que su heredera era la clave para ello –

 **Agente Wells**

\- Sabes que fue muy difícil encontrarla , estaba en un pueblo llamado Storybrooke, un pintoresco pueblo que no aparece en los mapas y en sistema Lyra de la NASA tampoco, sin embargo ahí esta. La que me ayudo a llegar fue la mano derecha del Sr. Mills.

 **Damián**

\- La famosa abuelita –

 **Agente Wells**

\- Ni tan abuelita, es muy rápida para moverse y demasiado astuta para ser una simple abogada

 **Damián**

-Pues tenemos que volver, según el testamento del Sr. Mills hay que proteger a Regina Mills que por cierto es la Alcaldesa de ese pueblo –

 **Agente Wells**

\- También tiene un hijo… tenemos que protegerlos a toda costa Damián-

Fueron interrumpidos por la asistente del Presidente de los Estados Unidos

 **Carol**

\- Agente Wells el presidente le pide que le entregue los resultados de la prueba de sangre de la Señorita Mills y que vaya inmediatamente al despacho oval

 **Agente Wells**

\- Enseguida voy –

 _ **Arendelle**_

 **Emma**

\- Te gusta amor –

 **Regina**

\- Mucho pero no pares –

 **Emma**

\- No puedo hacerlo si no te relajas –

Henry estaba con el oído en la puerta de sus madres, y el muchacho no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que decidió entrar y darles una pequeña sorpresa

 **Henry**

\- Así las quería atrapar…. Wow no era lo que esperaba –

Emma estaba dándole masaje en los pies a Regina

 **Regina**

\- y que esperabas ver…. Sabes que es de mala educación entrar así sin tocar –

 **Henry**

\- Yo no necesito tocar soy su hijo

 **Emma**

\- Y que tal si estábamos haciendo otra cosa? –

 **Henry**

\- Como cuando mis abuelos estaban en la cama haciendo el amor y….

 **Regina**

\- Henry Daniel Swan Mills –

Grito Regina irritada ante la idea de ser sorprendida por su hijo en esa situación

 **Henry**

\- Calma mama, es lo mas natural del mundo, no me voy a traumar por verlas desnudas en la cama toda acaloradas, me voy a sentir contento que al fin tengas tu final feliz mama-

 **Emma**

\- Eres un tierno Henry, pero vete ya que tus madres se van a poner acaloradas –

 **Henry**

\- De nuevo? –

 **Emma**

\- Cálmate que no hemos hecho nada, no ha dado tiempo, además tu madre esta muy cansada, y no tengo porque darte explicación de lo que hacemos aquí adentro, así que afuera que tenemos que arreglarnos para la cena-

 **Henry**

\- Para eso vine, ya estamos casi todos abajo para la cena

 **Regina**

\- Tan tarde es?-

 **Emma**

\- Creo que el quedarnos dormidas en la bañera no fue buena idea –

 **Regina**

-Claro que lo fue, descanse como nunca

Dijo Regina besando a Emma ante la atenta mirada de Henry que se acerco a abrazar en pleno beso a sus madres

 **Henry**

\- Las amo –

 **Emma**

\- Nosotros también chico, a ti y a tu hermano –

 **Regina**

\- Hermana –

 **Henry**

\- Bueno las espero abajo-

Dijo el muchacho saliendo de la habitación

 **Emma**

\- Bueno, vamos mi reina…. –

 _ **Despacho Oval**_

 **Presidente**

\- Agente Wells, tiene los resultados –

 **Agente Wells**

\- Así es, aquí están –

 **Presidente**

\- Entonces ella es la única que puede salvarnos de exterminio-

 **Agente Wells**

\- Así es –

 **Presidente**

\- Crees que ella nos ayudara

 **Agente Wells**

\- El Sr. Mills dijo que ella es la única que nos salvara –

 **Presidente**

\- Hoy en la noche saldremos para New York, nos encontraremos con el Sr. Chang en una reunión ultra secreta, tiene que tener todo listo para partir–

 **Agente Wells**

\- Ya esta todo listo Señor –

 **Presidente**

\- Entonces vámonos…..-

 _ **New York**_

 **Chang**

\- Abuelita como estas?-

Le dio un fuerte abrazo a la abuelita que salía del portal junto con Gold

 **Abuelita**

\- Muy bien, ya listos para partir –

 **Chang**

\- En unos 15 minutos llegaran –

 **Granny**

\- Perfecto, tenemos que tener todo listo para partir de inmediato, Gold podría empezar a proteger el lugar

 **Gold**

\- Con Gusto –

y con un movimiento de manos protegió el lugar

 **Chang**

\- Entonces la magia regreso a este mundo? –

 **Gold**

\- No por completo, pero si Cora llegara tener a Regina o al bebe que espera, todo estará perdido –

 **Chang**

\- Mis sospechas son ciertas, ella quiere a Regina para poder manipularla y hundir al mundo mágico en la oscuridad y por consecuencia a este también, matando a todos los humanos.

 **Gold**

\- Sabemos que esa secta extraña quiere la sangre de Regina para soltar un virus poderoso-

 **Chang**

\- En efecto, uno de los funcionarios de confianza de Marcus estuvo robando información de investigaciones que estaban haciendo en Industrias Mills, el estaba seguro que Marcus le dejaría todo a el o al consejo, pero no conto que el tuviera familia, por consiguiente creo ese virus para matar a millones de personas y culpar a los Mills-

 **Gold**

\- Así es, mas sin embargo la cura es la misma Regina, ella es la que definirá el destino de todos por eso hay que protegerla a toda costa

 **Presidente**

\- Y así será…(Dijo el presidente entrando al local de Chang) Buenas noches-

 **Abuelita**

\- Tom que alegría verte –

 **Presidente**

\- A mi igual –

Dijo abrazando con gran efusividad a la abuelita.

 **Primera Ministro De Canadá**

\- A nosotros también nos alegra verte Abuelita –

 **Abuelita**

\- Amanda, que alegría… es un gusto verlos a todos-

 **Gold**

\- Ya que estamos todos presentes, es tiempo de irnos-

 **Presidente**

\- Vámonos… (dijo saliendo del establecimiento)

 **Chang**

\- De hecho vamos a irnos por otro medio –

Entonces Gold lanzo una judía, abriendo un portal hacia el Salon del Palacio de Arendelle, entraron todos.

 **Presidente**

\- Entonces todas las historias que nos contabas eran ciertas abuelita –

 **Abuelita**

\- Todas ellas –

 **Chang**

\- Incluida Cora Mills –

 **Amanda**

\- Cora, ella esta viva?

 **Abuelita**

\- La conoces?-

 **Amanda**

\- Claro, ella mando a asesinarme años atrás, la estuvimos siguiendo pero desapareció sin dejar rastro en Maine –

 **Agente Wells**

\- Déjeme adivinar, ella fue a Storybrooke-

 **Amanda**

\- Fue lo que supimos pero nunca dimos con el lugar-

 **Presidente**

\- Y en donde estamos exactamente?-

 **Gold**

\- En Arendelle –

 **Agente Wells**

\- Si no me equivoco Arendelle es un cuento de hadas, por lo tanto no existe –

 **Gold**

\- Señorita Wells, ha visto un millón de dólares?-

 **Agente Wells**

\- No –

 **Gold**

\- Pero sabe que existe, el simple hecho de que no pueda verlo, no significa que no exista –

 **Elsa**

\- Como el aire…

Todos voltearon a ver a la Reina Elsa entrar al salón contiguo al comedor

 **Abuelita**

\- Su alteza, ellos son parte de los emisarios que vienen para la reunión de mañana –

 **Elsa**

\- Ya lo se, Phillips mando información de cada uno de ellos, solo falta Blue y Maléfica de llegar con el resto de los invitados, pero ellos llegaran mañana temprano –

En ese instante afuera del salón aparecieron Emma y Regina envueltas en una nube de colores brillantes, entre risas y besos, los asistentes vieron como todo a su alrededor empezaron a aparecer tulipanes rosas y blancos envueltos en una nube lila, lo que hizo a Emma reír alto dando pequeños saltos, para después arrodillarse ante ella besando su vientre y abrazándola, haciendo que Regina le acaricie su cabellera rubia.

Emma se levanto y beso a su amada, dejando a todos los presentes maravillados por lo que ocurría alrededor de ellas dos.

Todo era mágico.


	19. Un pequeño regalo

Henry regreso rápidamente a su cuarto por que le había olvidado algo que le iba a regalar a sus mamas, buscando entre sus cosas vio que su libro empezaba a brillar, se acerco a tomarlo y vio que este estaba agregando y modificando las historias que estaban en el. Henry empezó a hojear el libro y vio la escena de sus mamas en el salón y los miembros del mundo real viéndolas, Henry no cabía de la emoción al ver a sus madre unidas en las imágenes que se le presentaban en el libro y vio como se iban agregando nuevas paginas al libro. Emocionado cerro el libro y lo apretó contra su pecho, sintiéndose el chico mas feliz de todos los mundos.

Decidió bajar ya que la cena seria servida pronto, todos ya estaban en el gran salón incluidas sus madres y los emisarios del mundo real.

 _ **Cena (Arendelle)**_

 **Abuelita**

\- Creo que es momento de las presentaciones –

Dijo mirando a Emma, que tiena abrazada a Regina con cierta pose posesiva.

 **Abuelita**

\- Les presento a Emma y a Regina Swan-Mills-

 **Emma**

\- Mucho gusto-

Pero no se acerco a darles la mano, Emma desconfiaba de ellos aun sabiendo que estaban ahí para protegerlas

 **Presidente Tom**

\- No sabe el gusto que nos da al fin conocerlas ( se acerco a saludarlas de mano, estrechando primero la mano de Emma y después la de Regina)

-Mi nombre es Tom Kirkman, Presidente de los Estados Unidos, ellos son Hannah Wells y Damián Ross agentes del Servicio Secreto y Emily mi mano derecha y Secretaria de Estado-

 **Emma**

\- Wow… muchos puestos importantes, yo soy Emma Swan y ella mi esposa-

 **Regina**

\- Regina Swan-Mills, mucho gusto –

 **Amanda**

\- Regina Mills…. No me lo puedo creer, eres tu…. Como no me había dado cuenta.

Abrazo con gran efusividad a Regina

 **Regina**

-Amanda, que gusto verte…. Como has estado?-

 **Amanda**

\- Bastante bien, pero mira… ya estas casada y con un bebe en camino, me da mucho gusto –

 **Agente Wells**

\- Se conocen?-

Pregunto mirando a las dos y con la cara de intriga de Emma

 **Amanda**

\- Hace 12 años Regina fue a Boston a realizar los tramites de adopción, yo estaba en Boston para una conferencia en la embajada Británica y apoyar a instituciones para niños sin hogar e iniciar un programa para la mejora de la educación de los huérfano, que aquí entre nos, fue idea de Regina-

 **Regina**

\- Paso ya mucho tiempo-

 **Amanda**

\- Pero veo que no para ti, estas igual o mucho mejor que cuando te conocí, en verdad este lugar es mágico, espero que me rejuvenezca un poco.

Todos empezaron a reír ante el comentario de Amanda

 **Presidente**

\- les he traído un pequeño regalo a ambas por su reciente boda-

 **Regina**

\- No se hubiera molestado señor Presidente….

 **Presidente**

\- Llámame Tom, por favor –

Dijo estrechando las mano derecha de Regina, ante la atenta mirada de Emma

\- Espero que les guste a ambas, mi hija me ayudo a escogerlo-

Regina tomo el regalo y se lo dio a Mary que acababa de llegar con Henry, ya que vio que no bajaba y s elo encontró entrando en el salón.

 **Elsa**

\- Bienvendos todos espero la cena sea de su agrado-

Empezaron a cenar de forma agradable y tranquila, platicando de los diferentes lugares del Bosque Encantado y sus cuentos de hadas. Emma estaba cenando ranquila hasta que fue interrumpida por Elsa

 **Elsa**

\- Dime Emma, te gustan los caballos?-

 **Emma**

\- A mi no se me da, pero Regina es una excelente amazona, verdad amor-

Regina solo asintió con la cabeza

 **Elsa**

\- Te puedo enseñar mañana por la tarde si deseas –

Tomo la mano de Emma sobre la mesa haciéndole cariños con el pulgar, Emma quita la mano al sentir a Regina tocando su muslo

 **Emma**

\- Gracias Elsa, pero mañana se lo dedicare enteramente a mi hermosa esposa –

 **Elsa**

\- Muy bien… me avisas –

Le dijo en un tono un poco mas bajo y guiñándole el ojo

 **BB**

 _\- Esta mujer no se queda quieta-_

 **Regina**

\- Nunca-

 **Emma**

\- Que dijiste-

 **Regina**

\- Te conteste a lo que me acabas de decir-

 **Emma**

\- Yo no dije nada –

 **BB**

 _\- Yo si-_

Emma se levanto de la mesa bruscamente mirando a todos lados

 **Abuelita**

\- Que paso?-

 **Regina**

\- No sabemos, alguien esta hablándonos mentalmente-

 **BB**

 _\- Porfa no se asusten, solo soy un bebe –_

Emma se acerco mas a Regina, mirándola con cara de incertidumbre

 **Emma**

\- Es en serio, pero eres muy pequeño –

 **BB**

 _\- Pequeña -_

 **Regina**

\- Ja… te lo dije, es niña –

Apunto hacia Emma, con una gran sonrisa.

 **Gold**

\- Esperen un momento, ya esta el bebe comunicándose con ustedes? -

 **Regina**

\- Eso parece, la oímos nítidamente –

 **Gold**

\- Eso no me lo esperaba, en verdad esa criatura es asombrosa-

 **BB**

 _\- Claro que lo soy, soy fruto de dos grandes mujeres, era lo mas lógico-_

 **Emma**

\- Creo que esta niña es muy platicadora…-

 **BB**

 _\- Tenia que sacar algo de ti mami-_

 **Emma**

\- Me dijo mami-

Se agacho ante Regina que seguía sentada

 **Emma**

\- Hola mi hermosa-

Le dijo tocando el vientre de Regina y poniendo un oído en el.

 **BB**

 _\- Hola mami, hola mamu –_

 **Regina**

\- Mamu? –

 **BB**

 _\- Perdón… mama-_

 **Regina**

-Mucho mejor…-

Regina acariciaba su aun inexistente pancita y Emma estaba pegada a ella .

 **BB**

 _\- Les voy a dejar un pequeño regalo, antes de desaparecer un rato-_

 **Emma**

\- Como asi…. Como que vas a desaparecer –

 **BB**

 _\- Es que no quiero estar presente cuando…. Ya me entenderás mami, las siento mañana, ok…. Las amo –_

Solo Emma y Regina se dieron cuenta del humo lila que apareció entre las piernas de Emma. Regina inmediatamente las hizo desaparecer del salón.

 **Presidente**

\- Yo necesito uno de esos –

Arranco las risas de todos los presentes en la cena, incluida la de Gold

Emma y Regina apreciaron en la habitación, Emma estaba algo mareada así que decidió acostarse mientras Regina entraba en el closet para cambiarse.

 **Emma**

\- Ya nos vamos a dormir, porque me siento rara-

 **Regina**

\- Yo se porque estas rara, y ahorita te darás cuenta-

Regina empezó a quitarse la ropa bajo la mirada de Emma que estaba literalmente babeando por ella. La morena se quito la blusa muy lentamente, Emma se apoyo sobre sus codos, viendo a su esposa desvestirse de forma tan sensual, hasta que….

 **Regina**

\- Wow, dijo que era pequeño, pero creo que no tanto

Emma no se había dado cuenta del regalo que le dio su bebe, hasta que se levanto y se desvistió ante la mirada de asombro de Regina

 **Emma**

\- Oh por Dios….-

Grito al ver sus pantis de un tamaño minúsculo ante su regalo

 **Regina**

\- Creo que me va a gustar mucho mi regalo…

Regina se abalanzo sobre Emma haciéndola caer sobre la enorme cama, y disfrutaría de pequeño/enorme regalo que le dio su hija…..


	20. Una noche mágica y y varias sorpresas

**Emma**

\- Yo nunca había hecho esto –

 **Regina**

\- Es lógico, nunca has tenido un pene…-

 **Emma**

\- Ni un Strap, Dildo, etc. etc.…-

 **Regina**

\- Entonces vamos a aprovechar nuestro regalo señorita Swan… ven siéntate al borde de la cama –

Emma hizo lo que Regina le pidió, Regina se volvió a parar viendo sugestivamente a Emma, ambas solo estaban en ropa interior, en su caso las panties de Emma estaban un poco desajustadas por el enorme regalo que le dio su hija.

Regina se acerco a su rubia y se arrodillo enfrente de ella estirando sus manos, acariciando el abdomen de Emma, bajando hasta las panties, bajándolas poco a poco, ayudada por su rubia de se levanto un poco para que Regina se las quitase por completo. Ambas se sorprendieron al ver el miembro erecto, rosado de muy buen aspecto, Regina salivo al verlo e inmediatamente se lanzo a lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta, para después hacer pequeñas chupadas, Emma no pudo contener los gemidos al ver la audacia de su esposa que subía y bajaba con gran maestría.

 **Emma**

\- No crees que es muy grande, no había visto uno así –

 **Regina**

\- A mi me encanta, y es hora de sentirlo-

Regina se quito su pantie y se sentó sobre la rubia acomodándose cómodamente el miembro en su entrada, Emma no pudo contener el gemido al sentir lo apretada, caliente y deliciosamente que estaba Regina. Lentamente Regina empezó a cabalgar a Emma, haciendo que la rubia escondiera su rostro sobre su cuello, paso sus manos sobre la espalda de su esposa, con gran habilidad desabrocho el bra de Regina y después se quito el suyo. Emma beso fogosamente a su morena, intercambiando caricias, mientras su morena seguía cabalgándola.

Emma se paro junto con Regina, sosteniéndola firmemente, se voltea y la deja en la cama.

 **Emma**

\- Quiero que hagamos una posición que me agradaba y quiero hacerlo contigo –

 **Regina**

-Cual?-

 **Emma**

\- Confía en mi ven…-

Emma la llevo hacia la mesa que había en la habitación, sujeto a Regina y al sentó, se posiciona en medio de las piernas de su morena y paso su miembro entre los labios vaginales de su amada, Regina gemía con tal acto, que no podía contenerse mas

 **Regina**

\- Por favor Emma, no me tortures mas-

Emma penetro suavemente a Regina, el sudor de ambas hacia que su piel brillara ante la poca iluminación del cuarto, sus movimientos rítmicos, las palabras dulces y los besos audaces siguieron con mas pasión.

Emma seguía entrando y saliendo, Regina estaba en los cielos con las sensaciones de verdaderamente sentí a Emma dentro de ella. Su cuerpo empezó a sentir los principios de un enorme orgasmo.

 **Emma**

\- Vamos mi reina, lleguemos juntas –

Regina abrazo a Emma con brazos y piernas, se dieron un apasionado beso. Y sucedió, una enorme bola de magia exploto de lleno, haciendo que temblara todo el palacio.

Emma llevo cargando a Regina hasta la cama y se acostó a un lado de ella. Estaban cansadas, pero felices.

 **Regina**

\- Quiero mas –

 **Emma**

\- Yo igual –

 **Regina**

\- Ven quiero sentirte sobre mi –

Emma se acomodo sobre su esposa, haciendo que esta abriera mas las piernas. Ambas no podían creer que Emma estaba de nuevo excitada y con el miembro extremadamente duro empezó a penetrar a Regina. Preocupada por estar encima de su amada se apoyo sobre manos y empezó a besar el cuello de su princesa, Regina llevo ambas manos hasta la cabellera de la rubia, emocionada con todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Mientras penetraba a Regina, Emma empezó a besar los pezones de su Reina, succiono , primero el derecho y masajeaba el otro con su mano libre, después succiono el izquierdo, penetrando mas rápido a Regina.

Ambas ya no aguantaban y se volvieron a sumergir en un potente orgasmo que de igual manera que el anterior una bomba mágica exploto y volvió a temblar en todo el palacio.

Emma salió delicadamente de Regina, goteando su gozo sobre la cama.

 **Emma**

\- Que tal si…. –

 **Regina**

\- Seguimos….-

Por fin…. Toda la noche se habían disfrutado plenamente y mas con el regalo que su hija les había dado, impresionándolas con el poder mágico que tenia su hija, ambas cayeron rendidas al salir el sol, pero algo no andaba del todo bien. Ya que el regalo no había desaparecido.

 **Emma**

\- Regina, esto no desaparece –

 **Regina**

\- Por mi no hay problema, pero es raro que aun lo tengas –

 _ **BB**_

\- Hola mamis, amanecieron bien –

 **Emma**

\- Hija, tu pequeño regalo no desaparece –

 _ **BB**_

\- Ups, la verdad es que soy nueva en esto, asi que no se hasta cuando desaparezca, por lo tanto disfruten, pero avisen para poder irme.

 **Regina**

\- Como es eso de irte? –

 _ **BB**_

\- Es como quedar dormida –

 **Regina**

\- Ok –

Emma

\- Bueno… es hora de levantarse y darse un baño –

Regina

\- Perfecto –

Regina se levanto de la cama para ir directo al baño, seguida por Emma que enseguida la abrazo por detrás

 **Regina**

\- No es cierto,..

Volteo completamente para ver a Emma y a su regalo

\- De nuevo estas exitada –

 **Emma**

\- Como sabes?-

Regina tomo entre sus manos el miembro nuevamente erecto de Emma.

 **Emma**

\- Es lo que me provocas, con solo ver tu cuerpo y al ver tus ojos me pierdo en tu mirada, en ese brillo mágico –

Dijo a Regina besándola por toda la cara

 **Regina**

\- Yo también te amo-

 **Emma**

\- Es lo que mas me gusta…el brillo en tu mirar-

 _ **BB**_

\- Que tierno…. Espero yo tener la misma mirada de Mamu, ashhh ya están de empalagosas de nuevo, tendré que dormirme otro rato, espero que ya hayan acabado cuando despierte.

 **Regina**

\- Nada de Mamu, y lo siento cariño… ya iras conociendo a tu mama.

Regina y Emma siguieron con sus sesiones de amor y pasión bajo la regadera, se estaban tardando mucho, pero de hecho sirvió ya que Maléfica tuvo algunos inconvenientes para regresar y tuvo que encontrarse con Ruby para que la ayudara y poder regresar con los demás invitados sanos y salvos.

Salón de Arendelle

 **Maléfica**

\- Cora casi nos atrapa, tuve que ir con Ruby para poder liberarnos de ella y de sus secuaces de la tierra-

Explico Maléfica al entrar por el portal, siendo recibida por Granny y Gold.

 **Abuelita**

\- Todos llegaron, que es lo importante –

 **Maléfica**

\- De hecho tenemos una no tan agradable sorpresa, y lo acabamos de descubrir

 **Abuelita**

\- Y que es?-

Zelena iba saliendo del portal con un bebe en brazos junto a Robín y Roland.

 **Zelena**

\- Hola abuelita… Donde esta mi hermanita? –

Regina iba llegando con Emma al Salón y al ver la cantidad de gente solo pudo quedarse mirando fijamente en Robín y Zelena dados de la mano. Robín soltó la mano de Zelena y corrió hacia abrazando a la morena.

 **Robín**

-Ohhhh Regina que gusto es volver a verte, te he extrañado muchísimo-

Regina gentilmente se zafo del abrazo de Robín.

 **Regina**

\- Es un gusto verlo Sr. Locksley –

 **Robín**

\- Porque me llamas así –

Pregunto con incertidumbre al ver a Regina verlo con decepción,

Regina

\- Emma ….. –

Grito Regina al sentir un fuerte dolor en el vientre

Robín inmediatamente sostuvo a Regina, pero fue quitado de ahí rápidamente por Emma

 **Emma**

\- Que pasa amor –

Pregunto Emma al ver como Regina se torcía del dolor, decidió cargarla y llevarla a la habitación envueltas en una nube dorada -

 **Emma**

\- Regina, amor que pasa? –

Regina no podía hablar del dolor que sentía, inmediatamente Gold y Belle llegaron a la habitación.

 **Belle**

\- Gold, este embarazo es lo mas grandioso que hay pero….

 **Emma**

\- Pero que….

Grito Emma desesperada el ver que Regina se había desmayado del dolor –

 **Gold**

\- Emma, el bebe esta drenando la magia de Regina, te acuerdas que te dije que necesitaba a sus dos madres cerca….

Emma asintió

\- Necesito que pongas tus manos sobre el vientre de Regina y descargues cierta cantidad de magia sobre ella –

Emma coloco sus manos sobre el vientre de Regina, depositando un dulce beso

 **Emma**

\- Vamos cariño, no le hagas daño a Mamu –

Así que la rubia empezó a concentrase y liberando parte de su magia que fue absorbida por Regina. Mary, David, Henry, Ruby, Maléfica, Zelena y Robín habían llegado a la habitación presenciando lo mágico del momento y de cómo el vientre de Regina creció.

 **Robín**

\- Que es lo que esta pasando –

Quiso acercarse a Regina y quitar a Emma de en medio, pero fue impedido por Mary y David.

 **Abuelita**

\- Eso mi querido arquero es el fruto del verdadero amor y magia.

 **Zelena**

\- Eso quiere decir que….-

 **Abuelita**

\- Que aparte de ser almas gemelas, son amores verdaderos y su magia se complementa perfectamente, y que Regina es además la portadora de la sangre mas pura, y he ahí el fruto de su amor, una linda niña que estamos esperando con ansias-

Dijo Abuelita añorando ver pronto a la pequeña princesa

Robín, no escucho nada de lo que abuelita estaba diciendo, para el Emma era un obstáculo para volver a recuperar a Regina, sabría que iba a batallar, pues fue el que dejo a Regina por seguir a Marian, que al final de cuentas era Zelena, hermana de Regina que al querer vengarse de su hermana tomo la forma de la difunta esposa de Robín, pero con el tiempo Robín empezó a sentir atracción por Zelena, era demasiado hermosa y no pudo contener sus deseos carnales, así que decidió quedarse con ella, a pesar que seguía en cierto modo amando a Regina.

 **Abuelita**

\- ….. y ya están casadas-

termino de decir abuelita y fue lo único que escucho Robín

 **Robín**

\- Casadas? ,

Emma no estaba con Killian? –

 **Mary**

\- Desde que te fuiste Regina entro en una severa depresión y la única que estuvo ahí para sacarla a delante y amarla fue Emma. Yo digo que se enamoraron desde el primer momento en que se vieron, pero ninguna lo había notado-

Todos observaban la interacción de Emma hacia Regina que seguía desmayada, la Reina Elsa, llego diciendo que el desayuno estaba listo. Abuelita le pido a Ruby que subiera el desayuno para Regina y Emma. Melafica se quedo a un lado junto con Ruby

Maléfica

\- Yo hago guardia mientras va Ruby por el desayuno –

Abuelita

\- Muy bien, ahora si todos afuera, vamos al comedor a desayunar, tenemos invitados y debemos ser buenos anfitriones-

Todos se fueron al comedor, Henry estaba algo preocupado por su mama, iba platicando con David que lo tranquilizaba.

Robín seguía dudando de que Emma fuera el amor verdadero de Regina, hasta que Blue lo saco de sus pensamientos.

 **Blue**

\- Sigues pensando que Regina es tu amor verdadero?-

 **Robín**

\- Claro, el polvo de hada lo demostró –

 **Blue**

-Y tu mismo demostraste que el polvo de hada estaba equivocado al irte y romper el corazón de Regina, ahora su corazón late por otra persona y no es por ti.

 **Robín**

\- No lo creo –

Gold se acerco para aclarar mas aun a Robín.

 **Gold**

-Si la amabas realmente te hubieras quedado con ella, pero decidiste lo contario, ahí tienes la respuesta-

Robín seguía sin creer aun teniendo todo aclarado, Blue y Gold se fueron al comedor Robín con sus pensamientos.


	21. La duda

Abuelita llego acompañando a Ruby a dejar el desayuno a Emma y a Regina, la morena seguía desmayada, pero mas relajada, solo era cuestión de minutos para que despertara.

 **Abuelita**

\- Maléfica entra al cuarto por favor –

Pidió abuelita haciéndolas entrar en la pequeña sala que precedía al cuarto donde estaba Emma con Regina. Emma vio como entraban a la pequeña sala y decidió ir a ver que ocurría.

 **Abuelita**

\- Que paso Mal?-

 **Maléfica**

\- Llegue a Japón como lo había previsto el emperador estaba listo para partir e ir por el ultimo miembro de la comitiva para irnos, al momento de llegar a Tel Aviv, nos estaban esperando la comitiva religiosa y los altos miembros de las Fuerzas de Defensa Israelí, pero en ese momento nos emboscaron, exploto una granada de fragmentación y me la tuve que jugar-

Dijo mostrando su pierna que seguía herida.

\- Vi que eran demasiados, así que decidí ir con Ruby que estaba también en apuros aunque eran mucho menos, el Sr. Malcolm junto con otro hombre lobo de la tierra nos ayudaron a despejar el camino para poder abrir el portal, y antes de cruzar pude tomar esto de uno de los tipos que nos atacaron-

Maléfica abrió su pequeño bolso y saco la botella con un liquido café.

 **Ruby**

\- Creemos que es el virus que quieren liberar en la tierra-

 **Maléfica**

\- También vimos a Cora –

 **Abuelita**

\- Sabemos que esta detrás de todo, pero no sabemos con quien esta involucrada-

 **Ruby**

\- Esta con Victoria-

Maléfica

\- Cruella esta involucrada –

 **Abuelita**

\- Es obvio, ella es una de las mejores químicas en Europa, y claramente nunca pudo superar la bancarrota de su compañía y mucho menos que Marcus Mills la sacara avante tan fácilmente que ella-

 **Maléfica**

\- Según escuche que no pueden venir a Arendelle por la magia de Elsa y la protección del hielo, creo que les afecta en algo, además….

No pudo continuar porque vio a Regina levantarse de la cama, sin saber que había alguien. Noto como su blusa estaba enrollada sobre su busto y vio como su vientre creció, no dudo en acariciarlo y quitarse su blusa para andar solo en bra y con los pantalones desabrochados, también decidió quitárselos. Emma vio a su mujer mas bella que nunca y como Ruby y Maléfica babeaban por ella, la rubia fue directo a ella y la abrazo por detrás asustando a Regina.

 **Regina**

-Creo que nuestra beba creció-

 **Emma**

\- Así es, si sigue creciendo tan rápido tendremos que tener su nombre –

 **Regina**

\- Yo tengo uno en mente –

 **Emma**

\- Yo igual-

Fueron interrumpidas por Ruby que suspiro en ese instante, Regina vio quienes estaban en su cuarto y salió corriendo al closet, roja de la vergüenza al dejarse ver en ropa interior. Emma la siguió y Regina se refugio en sus brazos por sentirse fuera de su área de confort.

 **Regina**

\- Creo que no puedo abrazarte muy bien, con esta barrigota –

 **Emma**

\- Ponte un poco de lado –

 **Regina**

\- Así esta mejor, me gusta estar aquí, la verdad no me fije quienes estaban en el cuarto-

 **Emma**

\- Amor te desmayaste y te traje aquí, para poder ayudarte –

 **Regina**

\- Vi que Robín llego con Zelena, discúlpame amor no quise preocuparte.-

 **Emma**

-Descuida amor, solo no quiero que te estreses-

 **Regina**

\- Verlos llegar me impresiono, sabes que no controlo mis emociones –

 **Emma**

\- Lo se, eres muy intensa, y eso me agrada-

Emma se separa de Regina para darle un hermoso vestido azul, Regina lo viste y salen del closet.

 **Ruby**

\- Wow…. Mi reina estas mas hermosa –

 **Maléfica**

\- y con mas curvas…. Me encanta eso.

 **Emma**

\- Tranquilas señoras, dejen de babear por mi mujer –

 **Ruby**

\- Tienes que reconocer que ese vestido le queda de infarto, además se ve tan tierna con pancita –

Maléfica se volvió a quejar de la herida sacando un susto a Regina

 **Regina**

\- Tan malo es que no puedas curarte sola –

 **Maléfica**

\- Muy grave –

 **Regina**

\- Deja ver –

Maléfica dejo que Regina le viera la pierna, instintivamente la morena tomo su pierna con mucho cuidado y tomando a Ema de la mano empezó a curar a Maléfica, no tardo ni un minuto para curarla del todo.

 **Maléfica**

\- Gracias -

Regina abrazo a Maléfica sorprendiéndola con tal acto, estaba siendo totalmente maternal, algo que a Emma no le disgusto.

 **Ruby**

\- Yo también quiero abrazo –

 **Regina**

\- Celosa –

Regina abrazo también a Ruby, besando su frente.

 **Regina**

\- Gracias por estar conmigo, las quiero demasiado –

Tanto Ruby como Maléfica se sentían en las nubes y no pudieron ocultar su rubor repentino.

Regina estaba con una duda, porque siendo una gran hechicera no pudo curarse a si misma Maléfica, algo no le cuadraba y se lo iba a comentar a Emma.

 **Emma**

\- Sabes no me puedo creer que no se haya curado por si sola-

Le susurro a Regina

 **Regina**

\- Justamente en eso estoy pensando, ella fue mi maestra durante mucho tiempo, es poderosa y….

 **Granny**

\- Me temo señoritas que ella no es Maléfica –


	22. Nieta

Maléfica trato de abrir un portal muy apenas, no podía por la poción que le había echado Cora, abrió el portal justo en el closet donde Regina, Emma y Granny estaban discutiendo sobre quien era la que estaba con Ruby.  
Se sorprendieron al ver a Maléfica mareada, ya sospechaban que la que estaba en su cuarto no era ella, vieron el estado en que llego y la llevaron rápidamente a sentarse para poder recuperarse.

 **Regina**  
\- Mal como estas? –

 **Maléfica**  
\- Bien, creo que se dieron cuenta de que la otra no soy yo en realidad –

 **Emma**

\- Regina lo noto inmediatamente, la otra tu tiene una herida y ella no pudo auto curarse, así que empezamos a sospechar -

 **Maléfica**  
\- Tiene una herida en la pierna? -

 **Regina**  
\- Al parecer Cora recibió un tremendo latigazo departe tuya -

 **Granny**

\- Como sabias que es Cora?

 **Emma**

\- Porque aquí en Arendelle no tiene poderes -

 **Regina**

\- Tengo un idea, pero es algo arriesgada, sobre todo porque cierta persona se opondrá a lo que voy ha hacer -

Regina salió del closet y fue directamente con la falsa Maléfica. 

**Regina**

\- Ruby, Granny te necesita para que le ayudes a buscar su pendiente que accidentalmente Emma perdió -

 **Ruby**

\- Claro, cualquier cosa pierde esa mujer -

 **Regina**

\- Ven Mal, vamos a mi cama - 

Le hablo sugestivamente a la falsa Maléfica, Ruby escucho lo que le había dicho y quedo mas alerta de lo normal, al llegar al closet vio a la verdadera Maléfica ya recuperada. 

**Granny**

\- También sabias que aquella mujer no es Maléfica? –

 **Ruby**

\- Me di cuenta de que era Cora, pero no sabia que hacer -

 **Emma**

\- Tengo miedo de lo que le pueda hacer a Regina –

 **Maléfica**

\- Tranquila Swan no le hará daño, la necesita con vida –

Mientras Regina decidió sacar de casillas a su mama, sabiendo que tiene un cierto desprecio por las relaciones con personas del mismo sexo, jugaría esa carta con ella y hacerla enojar.  
La falsa Maléfica/Cora se sentó en la cama mientras que Regina posiciono en su regazo.

 **Maléfica/Cora**

\- Que crees que estas haciendo Regina, no es correcto -

 **Regina**

\- Crees que no es correcto premiarte por salvar mi vida de mi estúpida madre -

 **Maléfica/Cora**

\- No creo que tu madre sea estúpida, es una de las mejores hechiceras, además tu esposa esta en el closet, podría vernos -

 **Regina**

\- y desde cuando te importa eso, es mas emocionante si sientes que vas a ser descubierta -

Le decía Regina al oído, mientras empezaba con su cadera un vaivén que dejaba incomoda a la falsa Maléfica.

 _ **BB**_  
 _\- Mamu esa mujer no me gusta -_

Inmediatamente un humo lila rodeo a la falsa Maléfica, deshaciendo el hechizo encubridor que tenia e inmediatamente apareció amarrada con unas cuerdas rosas. Emma al ver lo que pasaba desde el closet salió junto con Ruby, Granny y la verdadera Maléfica. Regina se aparto de su madre con una enorme sonrisa.

 **Cora**

\- Quien hizo esto? -

 **Regina  
** \- Fue tu nieta -

 **Cora  
** \- Es imposible, es muy pequeña para hacer magia –

 _ **BB**_

 _\- Si supiera lo que ya he hecho –_

Emma llego inmediatamente a lado de Regina abrazándola por detrás mientras acariciaba su vientre.

 **Emma  
** \- Esta bien mi nena –  
Dijo Emma susurrándole al oído a Regina.

 _ **BB**_

 _-Si Mami, pero ella no me gusta, siento que le quiere hacer daño a Mamu-_

 **Regina**

\- Estoy bien mi cielo -

 **Cora**

\- Dile a esa cosa que me suelte –

De pronto un viento fuerte abrí la ventana de golpe haciendo que las hojas de los arboles entrara en el cuarto, en una de las hojas que cayo en el regazo de Cora decía

 _ **\- En tus sueños, querida abuela –**_

 **Regina**

\- Amor tranquila, ella no va hacer nada –

Y así como si nada todo volvió a la normalidad. Incluso Cora había sido liberada.

 **Cora**

\- Vaya, creo que eso que estas engendrando tiene demasiado poder-

En ese instante quiso convocar su magia con un movimiento de mano, pero no pudo, lo intento de nuevo, pero de igual forma fracaso. Cora estaba furiosa, sabia que si magia estaba limitada y que si la usaba inmediatamente iba a ser detectada y expulsada de Arendelle, por eso anteriormente no la había usado, pero ahora la necesitaba para secuestrar a Regina.

 _ **BB**_

 _\- Lo siento Abuela, pero no volverás a acercarte a nosotras -_

 **Cora**

\- Eso me hablo…. Es una niña?

 **Granny**

\- No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte -

Nadie de los presentes supo que decir, sin embargo un portal lila apareció en la habitación succionando a Cora.

 _ **BB**_

 _\- No nos molestara en un rato –_

 **Regina**

\- A donde la mandaste –

 _ **BB**_

 _\- La mande a una isla desierta, espero y sobreviva si sus poderes-_

 **Emma**

\- Le quitaste sus poderes a Cora? –

 **Granny**

\- Veo que el retoño saco parte de su carácter Swan –

 **Regina**

\- Y su inevitable humor al poner apodos-

Todas en la sala empezaron a reírse mas relajadas después de lo acontecido.

 **Isla Desierta – Localización**

 **Cora**

\- No creo posible esto-

Grito Cora golpeando con sus puños cerrados hacia la arena


	23. Alexandra

**Después de abandonar a Cora en una isla desierta, la pareja se relajo un poco en su cuarto, Ruby y Maléfica fueron a sus respectivos cuartos para poder descansar y Granny fue a buscar a Gold para saber mas sobre la linda princesa que venia en camino.**

 _ **BB**_

 _\- A veces me siento demasiado bien, y creo que es por que mi mami le hace cariños a mamu, no me gusta que molesten a mamu, porque yo me siento mal, lo bueno es que mami siempre esta a su lado, se como son, pero ya quiero nacer y sentir sus besos y sus caricias, me parece una buena idea, voy a nacer ya.-_

 **Regina**

\- Emma la niña esta muy inquieta y hacer rato que no la oigo-

 **Emma**

\- Creo que ha de estar dormida como ella nos dijo la vez pasada –

 **Regina**

\- No lo creo, no me gusta esto –

 **Emma**

\- No te gusta estar desnuda entre mis brazos –

 **Regina**

\- Eso me gusta demasiado, no me refiero a eso….. ahhhhhh

Regina Grita de dolor, todos en el casillo escucharon el grito de Regina, en especial Robín que estaba a la espera de cualquier momento para quitarse a Emma del camino y reconquistar a Regina  
Robín entro en el cuarto tumbando la puerta.  
 **  
Robín**

\- Que esta pasando, que le has hecho –

Pero se quedo mudo al ver a ambas desnudas en la cama. Emma estaba a lado de Regina sosteniendo su mano, Robín se acerca a la cama intentando sacara a Emma

 **Robín**

\- Aléjate de ella -

Grito Robín sujetando el brazo de Emma. 

**Regina**

-Lárgate Robín, ella esta transfiriendo parte de su magia en mi.

 **Robín**

\- Te esta haciendo daño-

 **Regina**

\- Vete Robín, ese es un momento entre nosotras dos-

Emma agito la mano y vistió a ambas cómodamente ya que el ladrón no quería irse.

 **Robín**

-Voy a quedarme no puedes impedirlo, ese niño puede ser mío, por tu avanzado estado –

Regina se levanto de la cama, Emma trato de impedirlo pero vio en los ojos de la morena la necesidad de aclararle a Robín todo de una vez.

 **Regina**

\- Te lo voy a decir una vez mas Sr. Locksley, esta niña es de Emma fruto de nuestro amor, y por mi avanzado estado es porque esta criatura quiere nacer cuanto antes, es una desesperada al igual que Emma.

 **Robín**

\- Pero tu y yo somos amores verdaderos, ella también te abandono

 **Regina**

\- Pero ella regreso –

Grito de dolor al sentir que estaba teniendo contracciones.

Todo mundo había llegado y presencio la escena, incluso Zelena, que pensaba que Robín la amaba, pero era un egoísta, solo veía sus propios sentimientos y no el de los demás. Emma se acerco sujetando a Regina por la espalda y una vez mas Robín quiso quitar a Emma  
Emma encaro furiosa a Robín

 **Emma**

\- Aléjate de mi esposa –

Esas 4 palabras hicieron que todo el mundo imaginario de Robín se derrumbara, inmediatamente salió y arrastro a Zelena consigo

 **Robín**

\- Nos vamos Zelena –

 **Zelena**

\- No lo creo, después de no tener lo que quieres piensas que todo esta a tu disposición, cuando al señor se le antoje, estas equivocado, yo me quedo a lado de mi hermana, porque yo soy capaz de querer a los demás y tomarlos en cuenta, cosa que tu nunca haz hecho-

Robín salió furioso del cuarto, y no se supo a donde se había ido, con todo lo que estaba pasando, poco preocupaba lo que le estuviera pasando al ladrón.  
Emma miro con angustia hacia la abuelita.

 **Emma**

\- No se que hacer –

Regina se contraía del dolor

 **Granny**

\- Ruby y Maléfica, vayan por agua caliente y toallas –

En un movimiento de su báculo, Maléfica hizo aparecer todo lo que le pido la abuelita.

 **Granny**

\- Creo que eres mas eficiente que mi nieta-

Empezó a temblar, y se empezaban a escuchar gritos de desespero afuera del castillo.

 **Granny**

\- Todos afuera –

 **Mary**

\- Nosotros nos quedamos, queremos ver a nuestra nieta nacer –

 **Emma**

\- Mama esto se esta descontrolando, no puedo protegrer a Regina y a ustedes-

 **Henry**

\- No te preocupes mama-

Henry agito la mano y una capa plateada cubrió a toda su familia.

 **Regina**

\- Al menos sabemos a donde fue a para los poderes de Cora –

 **Gold**

\- Le fueron quitados los poderes a Cora y fueron transferidos a Henry, como es eso posible, ni yo siendo oscuro puedo hacer eso, ni las hadas, nadie puede –

 **Maléfica**

\- La niña lo hizo hoy en la mañana-

 **Blue**

\- Es mas poderosa de lo que imaginamos –

Otro temblor estremeció el castillo

 **Regina**

\- No aguanto mas –

Gemía del dolor, hasta que Emma transfirió un poco mas de magia a ella.

 **Granny**

\- Es hora Regina, cuando venga otra contracción tu….

Regina grito y pujo lo mas que pudo, Emma estaba que sujetando su mano se fijo como estaba naciendo su hija.

 **Emma**

\- Regina puedo ver su cabecita-

 _ **BB**_

 _\- Mami tengo miedo-_

 **Regina**

\- No tengas miedo mi cielo, nosotras vamos a cuidarte y te mantendremos calientita cuando llegues-

 _ **BB**_

 _\- Lo prometes-_

 **Emma**

\- Lo prometemos –

 **Henry**

\- Yo también lo prometo.

Emma voltea a ver a Henry al escuchar decir que también el prometía cuidar a su pequeña hermanita, con ojos llorosos Regina también miraba a su hijo, sentía un gran amor por el y por su hija. Una nueva contracción venia y Regina pujo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el Reino de Arendelle por completo se estremeciera al igual que todos los reinos.

Un llanto estremeció los oídos de todos los presentes, Granny no podía creer lo hermosa que era esa pequeña niña. Regina le pidió a Emma que fuera ella la primera en verla y traérsela. Granny cuidadosamente limpio a la niña y le pidió a Emma que cortara el cordón umbilical, al momento de cortarlo todo se lleno de pequeñas flores rosas, sabían que era producto de aquella traviesa que Emma estaba cargando. Emma tomo a la niña en sus brazos y se la llevo a Regina para juntas verla detenidamente.

Inmediatamente Henry fue hasta la cama y se sentó en el otro extremo para poder ver a su hermana pero Regina prefirió otra cosa, una vez con la hija en sus brazos le pidió a Emma que se sentara atrás de ella y que las abrazara, así Henry podía estar a lado sin ningún problema.

La pequeña era una perfecta combinación de ambas, tenia el cabello y los ojos de Emma, pero su pequeña carita era igualita la de Regina.

 **Emma**

\- Es perfecta mi amor –

 **Regina**

\- La señorita tenia ganas de que la tuviéramos en nuestros brazos-

La niña que tenia los ojos semi-abiertos empezó a sonreír, Henry iba ha hacerle un cariño en los redondos cachetes cuando la pequeña lo sujeto con su pequeña manita.

 **Henry**

\- Hola hermanita –

Todo mundo estaba cautivado por la pequeña, Mary, David y el pequeño Neal se acercaron para ver a la nueva integrante de la familia.

Regina beso la frente de su pequeña. 

**Regina**

\- Te amos Alexandra –


	24. La visión

Todos los presentes se maravillaron ante la escena tan llena de amor por esas 4 personas. Mary y David estaban encantados con la pequeña, mientras que Neal ansiaba que creciera para poder jugar con ella.  
Maléfica con su báculo creo un par de diamantes rojos para que sirvieran de aretes para la niña, Ruby tomo de su pequeño bolso un pequeño relicario en forma de lobo y se lo dio a Emma para que se lo colocara a la bebe.  
Neal tomo su cadena y se la entrego a Emma para que colocara el relicario, Mary David vieron con orgullo al pequeño Neal, el pequeño se acerco a la bebe y le dio un beso en su mejilla, haciendo que la niña empezara a sonreír.

 **Emma**

-Creo que a esta niña le gusta que la mimen, idéntica a su mamu-

 **Regina**

\- Creo que estoy tomándole cariño a ese sobrenombre y no soy mimada, me gusta que me traten como la reina que soy-

 **Emma**

\- Claro que si cariño, eres una reina, mi reina –

Emma besa la sien de Regina, la niña empezó a estar un poco inquieta.

 **Granny**

_ Creo que es hora de que todos salgan, para que Regina pueda darle de comer a la niña-

La niña empieza a sacudirse entre los brazos de Regina mientras Emma acaricia su cabecita para calmarla.

 **Emma**

\- Mira Regina empieza a buscar tu seno-

La niña empezaba a buscar su fuente de alimento de forma desesperada, Regina mira con preocupación a Emma

 **Regina**  
\- No se como hacerlo –

 **Emma**

\- Yo estoy aquí, aunque no le he dado pecho a Henry tuve que arreglármelas para poder sacar toda la leche que tenia –

 **Regina**

\- Quédate –

 **Emma**

\- No me muevo por nada –

 **Henry**

\- Yo si me retiro para darles un poco mas de privacidad –

 **Emma**

\- No te quedas para ver a tu hermana comer –

 **Henry**

\- Prefiero que primero se acomode a gusto y ya entro, quiero que mi mama se sienta cómoda-

 **Regina**

\- Gracias mi amor, te llamamos cuando ya este comiendo-

Henry ayudo al pequeño Neal a bajarse de la cama y fueron junto con todos los demás hasta la puerta de la habitación, la Reina Elsa les comunico que después de que le dieran de comer a la niña, las esperaban en el salón principal para hacer los tramites correspondientes tras su inesperado nacimiento.

Por fin estaban solas con la niña, Emma ayudo a Regina a quitarse la parte superior de la playera que le había puesto. Regina se acomodo mejor entre Emma, y tomo la cabecita de la niña para acercarla a su pecho, rápidamente la niña empezó a mamar con gusto, las dos no caben de la alegría al vera su hija, rápidamente la niña subió su pequeña manita al seno de Regina y empezó a palparlo.

 **Emma**

\- Mira esta cosita bella de mami, te gusta el pecho de mamu mi cielo.

La niña empezó a sonreír aun cuando estaba comiendo

 **Emma**

\- Vez, le gusta que la mimen –

 **Regina**

\- Claro que le va a gustar, no tengo ni un mes de saber que estoy embarazada y mira-

 **Emma**

\- La pequeña princesa mas bella de todos los reinos –

Emma se acomoda mejor para tener cara a cara a Regina, mientras la niña comía

 **Emma**

\- Te amo Regina, por todo los que me has dado, por ser quien eres y porque se que siempre estarás junto a mi.-

 **Regina**

\- Yo te adoro mi cielo, gracias por regresar por mi, por darme la oportunidad de ser madre, y por siempre confiar en mi –

Ellas no notaron que Alexandra las miraba atenta, cuando empezaron a besarse de forma romántica, la bebe dejo el seno de Regina, ella empezó a sonreír y a balbucear. Emma y Regina interrumpen su beso al ver la alegría de la pequeña.

 **Emma**

\- No creo que una niña recién nacida tenga la capacidad de ser tan alegre –

 **Regina**

\- Es capaz por que es tu hija, y al parecer saco tu sentido del humor –

Emma se levanta muy a su pesar para ayudar a Regina a acomodarse.

 **Regina**

\- Toma a Alex –

Emma toma a la niña y la empieza a acurrucar.

 **Emma**

\- Creo que se esta durmiendo –

Henry entra a la habitación.

 **Henry**

\- Como le fue a mi hermana con su primera comida –

 **Emma**

\- Se puede decir que se las apaño muy bien, ten cuídala mientras llevo a tu mama a darse un baño -

Henry se sentó cómodamente en la cama y cargo a su hermana, mientras sus mamas estaban en el baño. Henry tomo la manita de su hermana y tuvo una visión, vio a Regina dejar a la niña en una casa junto a un lago, y una nota, para después ver a su hermanita llorando siendo cargada por Emma que también estaba llorando, todo era confuso hasta que vio a Regina en un sótano, tirada en el suelo y en su mano el relicario de lobo de Alexandra. Henry salió del trance y vio a su hermana.

 **Henry**

\- Eso nunca pasara, juntos podemos evitar todo lo malo Alex-

Alexandra solo sonrió al hermano que la besaba en su frente. Henry se quedo pensando en que pasara cuando el momento en que su mama dejara a Alexandra en aquella casa y porque. Tendría que contarle a sus mamas la visión que tuvo y así poder vivir tranquilos en aquella casa junto al lago.


End file.
